Pilot: A Sparia Story
by hush-mya
Summary: Spencer and Aria are drawn towards each other. They don't mean to be, honestly. They just can't help it. "I like you... I just don't like that I like you." AU where Spencer, Alison and Jason Actually share a father and Spencer comes to live with them... Also, G!P Spencer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

When I saw a few guys moving tables and Alison's arms full of snacks I turned around and quietly went back to my room like I never left.

I moved in a week ago and I still didn't feel comfortable enough to walk around like a normal person. AKA, not on my tippy toes, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible.

See, my name is Spencer. I was blessed with the name as a baby by my parents. I was born intersex and parents had just jumped on the gender neutral names bandwagon. I'm 17 years old. I like films, books and music... beautiful women of all shades, shapes, heights and sizes... hiking and long, relaxed walks... cake… Chinese, Thai and Italian food... libraries... lazing in bed for hours... cats and dogs... jigsaw puzzles... life.

I dislike bullies, bigots, misogynists, homophobes, rudeness, moral scolds who can't mind their own damn business, huge corporations (see: bullies), religion as a weapon, capitalism as a weapon, wealth as a weapon, social position as a weapon, political correctness, bad films, bad books, bad music and American Idol.

My parents were together in high school but grew apart during college and ended up going off and making their own families. My mom had my older sister Melissa and my dad, my older brother Jason.

"Then how was I born?' you ask? Well, one odd weekend my parents reunited in the business world and long story short I was conceived.

My parents went back to their normal lives and didn't speak again until their 10 year high school anniversary where my mom accidently told him about me. After that he demanded secret visits with me.

I saw him every month until I was 10 and his family started to get suspicious. The visits went from monthly to yearly and then they stopped all together until I was 16. Then one day my "dad" found out I wasn't his, through doctors. He hired a private investigator and told my real dad's family about me.

My mom got divorced and my dad welcomed me into his family. To be honest I would much rather have everything go back to the way it was before. I'm not exactly a fan of living with my biological father and his family. I don't really know them that well and my little sister Alison, makes me uncomfortable.

I lie on my comfy bed and pull out one of my favorite books. Within 15 minutes I finished a chapter. I closed the book and frowned. "It's come to that time with you."

I only had one chapter left. "I have to make you last." I put the book on my night stand and grab my phone. I hit number 3 and pressed enter, calling my mom. "Hello." she answered after a few rings. I could feel the tears that formed in my eyes "Hey mom." "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" her tone obvious she was concerned.

My shaky voice gave away the fact that I had begun to cry. "Um, yeah mom. I just really miss you." I say, trying to regain control of myself. "I miss you too baby. How's it at your dads?" I wipe the stray tears and sniffle. "It's fine. The house is beautiful... I just feel really alone." "Where's your dad now?" she asks. "Work." I say simply. "What about Alison?" "Getting ready to throw her end of the school year party." "Well why don't you go help her? Maybe hanging out with her will help you adjust?" I grimace at the thought of hanging out with her. "Mom, that's not exactly my crowd." she laughs. "Okay sweetheart. You do what you wanna do." I sigh. "Okay mom. I'll talk to you later." "Okay. Bye." "Bye."

I click the 'end' button and I put my phone back down. I replace it with my book. "Okay. One chapter left."

Aria's POV

I blame the loud music. Whenever I hear it, I'm automatically in the mood to party. At first it was just me, Hanna, Emily and Alison drinking, but now Alison's gone, hosting her party and I'm drinking a shot from some random guy's mouth.

"Damn! How can such a small girl hold that much liquor?!" the guy grinding against me exclaims. "I can't." I say before pushing past him and rushing to the nearest trash can. I throw up. "Gross..." I say, grabbing a cup of -most likely spiked- juice and drinking it.

I'm a train wreck, I know... I'm Aria. Aria Montgomery to be exact and I'm just trying to find myself. I'm 16. I party, it's what I do. Growing up I lived with a relatively normal, happy family. Everything in my life was great until my mom found out my dad cheated on her with one of his students... At first they just said that they were taking a break from each other and my mom moved out. That was when my life started spiraling.

They stopped communicating with each other and that made my life twice as hard. After a couple of months they decided that they weren't getting anywhere and decided to get a divorce. My mom moved on and met a new guy and decided to go off with him. She left me and my little brother Mike motherless and forgot all about us. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm the way I am... I made new friends, started partying and at the moment I'm drinking to keep the memories of my mom away.

"You okay?" I turn to see Hanna. A tall guy with brown hair was holding her in his arms. "Um, yeah. Who's he?" she smiles and looks up at him. "Oh, this is Caleb, isn't he dreamy?" he smirks and his eyes sparkle. She's right, he is dreamy. If had seen him before her I would have been all over him. "Okay, we're going to Alison's room. She said we could use it." She giggled out. I chuckle, "Okay." I pick up a plastic shot glass. "See ya." she smiles and leads him away.

I drink the shot and shuffle through the crowd. Some people were playing beer pong, some were playing air hockey and some were past hammered and too drunk to move but most were dancing. I feel two hands placed on my hips. I turn to see a guy I know from my school. Toby, I think. He smiled and pulled me close as we danced to the fast paced music.

"Hey Aria!" Emily rushes over to me. I send her a questioning look. "Do you know where-" I cut Emily off. "Hanna is? Yeah she's in Alison's room with some Caleb." A guy walks over to us. "Beer?" he offers each of us. "No, not right now." Emily shakes her head. "I'll take it." I offer and he hands it to me. "Thanks." "Well," Emily starts, getting my attention once again. "I'm about to go… Paige wants to meet up." She knows that Alison hates Paige so she probably wants me to keep her location a secret." "Okay, see ya." I say as I open the bottle.

I know my limits and now is it. I need to go to sleep. My head felt dizzy and my vision wouldn't focus. I stop trying to walk. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I open them and try to make my way to an empty bedroom. Nope, didn't work. I trip over and fall to my knees. "Fuck." I mutter. I slowly get up and walk out of the living room. I choose a random direction and take it. I use the wall for support and I try to open the door. Locked. Irritated, I begin to beat on the door.

"Open the door! I need this room!" After a minute of begging someone opens the door, causing me to fall into their arms. A girls arms. "You're not Alison..." She looks at me with her eyes wide. I smile at her. "I know Alison. She's my BFFFFFFFFFFF" She sighs and helps me back on my feet. "What are you doing in here?" I ask, as I stumble into the room.

It looks like no one from the party crashed it. It was warm and inviting. "This is my room." "Really? Then who are you?" I ask, not believing her. "Alison's sister." "Wow, really?" I exclaim as I jump on her soft bed. "Yeah, so you should leave." I ignore her completely. "Hey, I'm really sleepy. You should let

me sleep in here with you." I cuddle under her warm blankets.

She lets out a lengthy sigh and runs her fingers through her hair. "Fine." She grabs one of the blankets

and pillows off of the bed and throws them on the small couch in the room. She turns off the bedside lamp and I hear her get comfortable on the couch.

Damnit. Even when I'm drunk I can still feel guilty. "You should sleep on the bed with me." I offer. "Go to sleep." is all she says. "Okay. I was trying to be nice-" "Shut up." she says

harshly. I sigh and turn away from her. "Goodnight." "Shut. Up."

* * *

The bright lights irritated my eyes and my head hurt but this wasn't the worst hangover I've ever had. I walk into the living room to see Alison, Emily and Hanna watching TV. "Someone turn down the sun." They quickly turn to me. "Crap Aria, you scared the mess outta me!" Emily said, holding her hand over her heart.

"My bad." I lay across their laps. "Where'd you come from?" Alison asks. "My dad." She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." I laugh. "Your sister's room." "Why were you with my sister?" She asks with a confused look. "I accidentally went in there. She let me crash with her. What's the big deal?" Alison sighs. "It's not. It's just. I don't know much about her. She's been here a week and... I don't know. Just don't go around her." "Okay." I shrug. "I don't think she wants' me around anyway. She probably hates me." "Why? What'd you do?" Hanna asks. "I don't know, I showed up. I guess I got on her nerves." I tell them. "Well, don't mind her and just stay away like I said." Alison says before getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Okay, whatever." I say, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

I close my eyes long enough for an ear splitting sound to erupt from the kitchen. I send a death glare to Alison and she laughs as she turns off the blender. "Sorry." I know good and well she did that on purpose. "I thought I could make you a smoothie or something." She tries to hold back a laugh.

I continue to glare. "You don't even have anything out." "That's not true... I have the blender out." All of my friends burst out laughing. I stick my middle finger up and circle around so everyone could see. Hanna continues to laugh and puts her hands up. "Whoa Aria, no thanks. You're not my type." I roll my eyes at her joke. "Oh, Hey!" Alison shouts to get my attention. I raise an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me you and Ezra broke up? I had to find out from these two bimbos." She says gesturing between Emily and Hanna.

They cross their arms and pout. I let out a sigh. "I just wasn't feeling it and I just couldn't take him anymore." "I heard he broke up with you." Hanna chimes in. I shoot her a glare. "You didn't let me finish... I was going to break up with him after his birthday next week but he beat me to it." I sit up on the couch. "I think he read my mind and stole my idea." the girls laugh. "I mean it." I say in the most serious tone I can manage. "Okay, whatever you say Aria. Just Go to sleep, I'll give you peace." I

send her a mocking smile. "Thank you." I get up and stretch. "But I'm not taking my chances out here. I'm going to sleep in your room." I begin to walk off. "Okay. Just stay away from my sister." Alison warns. I look back at her. "I do what I want." Once again I give the finger as I leave the room.

I close the door before falling on Alison's queen sized bed. It was comfortable but not as comfortable as her sisters. I bury myself under covers and drift off to sleep.

Aria walked into the room to spot her lovely girlfriend on her bed relaxing, consumed in a thick book. Spencer wore black short shorts and a white tank top. This girl could wear anything and it could make Spencer's heart drop. But she did have to admit, the less she wore, the harder she felt herself get.

Aria climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Spencer on hands and knees. Spencer smirked from behind her book, knowing her girlfriend wanted her attention and not giving it on purpose. Aria's hands reached out and gripped Spencer's wrists, thrusting them over her head, causing her to drop her book to the bed. Aria settled her body into the empty spaces that seemed made for her against Spencer.

Nuzzling at the older girl's neck to get more room, she lightly bit the white of the girls throat. She smirked and kissed it better when she heard Spencer's rewarding groan in the back of her throat. She trailed wet, hot kisses on her neck and around her jaw line until she reached Spencer's waiting lips. Despite being so worked up, Aria somehow managed to make the kiss gentle and sweet. Removing one hand from Spencer's wrist -which are still firmly placed above her head- Aria places a delicate hand on the girls jaw to deepen the kiss.

Spencer tangles her fingers in the brunettes locks, forcing her to groan this time. Pulling away breathlessly, Aria reluctantly stands up and adjusts her clothes. "Sorry. If I keep going I won't be able to stop." She says with blush stained cheeks.

"Alison's probably wondering why I'm taking forever in the-" she uses her fingers to make quotation marks. "-bathroom." "I get it." Spencer says, picking up her book and once again ignoring her girlfriend. "I'm sorry babe." Aria leans over so they're just mere inches apart. "Just, ya know." Spencer looks down sadly. "Yeah I know." Aria uses two fingers to lift her head up by her chin and sends her a sad smile. "I really like you." She pecks Spencer on the lips and turns to

leave. "I like you too."

Instead of leaving the room, I wake up. In a panic, I feel around my surroundings. 'I'm in Alison's bed, okay.' It was odd how real the dream felt. It felt right. What was even odder was that it was about a girl I've barely had a conversation with. I run my fingers through my hair as I let out a shaky breath. Okay. It's not that weird to have dreams about attractive people. I'm probably only into her because she hates me and Alison said I couldn't be around her. People like what they can't have, right?

I glance at the time. 12:45. I didn't even sleep that long. I went back to sleep at 10. I got up and made my way to the living room. Surprisingly, it was empty. Damnit. They left me. I pull out my phone and immediately send Alison a text. "You left me you whore." I waited a few minutes until she texted back. "I told you I wouldn't bother you. Slut." I roll my eyes. Since when does she not bother me?

"Where are you?" "Banana Boat With the girls." "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy ); " "lol I'll bring you something." "What?" "It's a surprise. Stay at my house we'll be there in 10 min." "Kk."I send the message them walk over to the couch. I lie down and turn on the TV. I quickly lose myself in an episode of Awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spencer's POV

I woke up with a headache and a stiff neck. I look over and see my beds empty. _Good. I'm glad that nuisance is gone._ I stand up and stretch. _Gross. I smell awful._ I get my things together so I can shower.

I poke my head out of my room and examine the hall. _Hmm I wonder how they got everything cleaned up so fast._ I quickly walk out and close the door behind me. I make my way to the bathroom and lock myself in. I take in my surroundings. The all white room was beautifully decorated in an underwater theme. Ocean trimmings, a customized toilet seat and seashells engraved into the sink were over the top. I'm never going to get used to this.

I turn on the water and it instantly gets hot. I strip down and get in, letting the water fall on me, easing my tense muscles. I wash my hair and shower and then get out. Once I'm dressed in a fresh set of clothes I walk back to my room. "What to do. What to do." I mutter to myself. I look out my window. Let's just go for a walk.

I grab my phone, keys, and wallet, putting them all in my bag. I make my way out of the house and down the sidewalk. _Yes Spencer. Let's have an adventure._ I walk for another 10 minutes before I'm over it. I'm normally a very active person but right now - with the sun beating down on me - I'm not enjoying myself.

So what now? I let out a sigh and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I walked until I see a shop. _Rear Window Brew... Hmmm... I could go for some coffee right about now._ I make my way into the shop and I'm immediately rewarded with air conditioning. I let out a sigh of relief.

I walk up to the counter and I ring the bell, getting the attention of a dark haired guy. He comes up and smiles. "Hi, welcome to The Brew, what can I get ya?" I give him my order and I'm handed my coffee within minutes. "Thanks-" I look at his name tag. "Ezra" he smiles again. "No problem." _If I wasn't gay…_ is all I think before walking to a table and sitting down.

I pull out my phone and look through my social media. Since I spent most of my time studying back home during the school year I only had one friend - Alex- and even then we only hangout when I'm at the country club so I was done with catching up pretty fast. Once I finish my coffee I get up and go. _Time to go... Home…_

Walking into the house I'm met with that girl again. She sits up and looks at me. "Uh... Hi." She says. I let out a sigh and I begin walking to my room. "Wait." I stop dead in my tracks. I don't look back but I let her speak. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, last night was weird. I had a bad night... Or way too good of a night." She mumbles the last part to herself. I start walking again. "But I mean it. I'm sorry." _Ugh I should be nice._ Stopping in my tracks again I turn and walk over to her. She immediately stands up. _Awe she's so short._ I extend my hand.

"Spencer, Alison's half-sister" She looks at and me and then at my extended hand. She looks back at me with an enormous grin and then meets my hand. "Aria, Alison's best friend." We lose contact after a few seconds and my hand feels the loss. Aria plops back down on the couch and pats the spot next to her. "Sit." I roll my eyes. "I'm not a dog." I sit next to her. A chuckle escapes her lips. "Okay, so what's your favorite show?" She turns to me, showing off a smirk. _Damn she's cute._ I look down and shrug. Gross! Stop blushing. I mentally curse.

"I don't watch TV when I'm home-" "What!?" Aria exclaims. "So you've never seen Teen Wolf? They're all just such babes." Ugh she's sounding like a straight girl. Good job crushing on someone that's not even into girls. "Nope." Her mouth hangs. "Wow so what do you do? Back _home_ I mean." She calms down. "Study." She looks at me quizzically. "Really? Just studying?" _I'm so lame. Studying? Really?_ "Yeah." "Well I'm going to help you out. I'm gonna teach you how to have fun. How long are you here?" "Just until school starts in September, then I go back with my mom." She nods and looks as if she's gathering information in that cute head of hers.

It was silent with an exception of the TV for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Give me your number." She pulls out her phone and hands it to me. I enter it in and hand it back to her. A few seconds later I get a text **"Guess who -A"** I laugh as I save her contact. We fall back into a weird but strangely comfortable silence.

The moment is ruined once we hear the door unlock and open. Alison and two of her other friends enter. They look between me and Aria and I see the two behind Alison smirk while Alison glares at Aria. I should go. "umm..." I stand up. "See ya." I swiftly escape the room and make it back to mine. And this is why I don't leave my room.

Aria's POV

 _Fuck. I hate when she bitches at me._ "Aria I told you to stay away from her." I roll my eyes. "Okay, why Alison?" I challenge her. "What is your issue with me trying to be friends with her? She doesn't care about last night anymore so why do you?" _Uh oh._

I can tell she's about to blow up on me. "Get out." She says through clenched teeth. _What?_ Emily grips Alison's shoulder in an attempt to get her to face her and calm down. Alison jerks her shoulder away. "Get out. I don't wanna see your face. I was trying to help you but fuck it." She points to the door. _I'm so confused._ "Get out." She says one final time before I grab my stuff and walk to the door.

"Alison what's going on with you?" I hear Hanna say before I walk out of the house. I start walking the small distance from Alison's house to mine. _What the hell just happened?_ I get to my house. "I'm home." I mutter in the empty house. I slump up to my room and plop on my bed. _Maybe Spencer knows why Alison is acting weird about her._ I pull out my phone and prepare a text. **"Hey Spencer :)"** A few minutes pass before my phone sounds. **"Hey."** I roll over on my back. _Be casual_. **"wyd?"** **"Watching the first ep of Teen Wolf lol"** I smile. **"Really? Isn't it just the best XD"** **"well I can't judge that until I finish it but so far it's promising. :)"** My thumbs hover over the letters as I think of what to reply. **"Thank me when you finish it" "I will."** I lay my phone on my chest and I slowly began drifting off to sleep.

Sweat dripped from my body and stained my sheets. I wake up and try to regulate my heartbeat and I calm down. This is the same reaction I used to have when I had nightmares as a kid, only this time it wasn't a nightmare. Why won't that dream go away?

I bury my face in my hands and I try to get a grip on what's real and what's not. _That felt too real._ I lie back on my pillows and let out a heavy sigh. _I really wanna hangout with Spencer._

Spencer's POV

 **"We should hangout tonight. You up for it?"** I stare at the message and my heart begins to flutter. _I'd love to hang out with her._ I quickly typed back **"yeah when and where?"** I message and then got up from my bed. I had retired to my pajamas an hour ago and I slipped on the outfit I had on earlier. **"Like an hour? And it's a secret. I can drive us there. I'll pick you up." "Okay"** I grin at the thought of hanging out with her. _Why am I so happy to hang out with her? Who is this girl anyway?_

I sit back down on my bed as I process my thoughts. _Okay, maybe I like this girl… This possibly straight girl… This odd girl who crashed my room drunk only a night ago. I like her._ My mind doesn't know how to process the information. _Maybe I should cancel._ I pull out my phone and begin typing a message.

 _Or maybe I should hang out with her…_ I delete the message. I groan. _Why does this have to be so weird!_ I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. _Okay, I'm going_.

Aria's POV

"Okay, now where should I take her?" I ask myself as I pace through my room. _Not Noel Kahn's party, she's not ready for that._ I sit on my bed. _Okay, a movie is a_ _start but next weekend-_ I stop my thoughts. _Whoa, 'next week?' aren't I getting ahead of myself._ I stand up as I make my final decision. _Let's just take it one day at a time._

I text Spencer when I'm outside her house and she comes out to my car. "Hey." She smiles. _That voice…_ "Hey" I say as she buckles up. "So, where are we going?" I shake my head. "What'd I say Spence, It's a secret."

I start up the car and drive down the road. "At least tell me how long it'll take." She wines. "Nope." I say and turn up the radio to drown her out. She plops back into the seat and sighs. We arrive at the theater ten minutes later. "A movie?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah, I figured it's a start-" We walk in and buy our tickets. "I mean, I can't just take you to a rager on the first day." She chuckles. "You're right. I'd probably end up sitting on the couch disconnected from everyone. I'm not exactly a people person."

We hand the worker out tickets and he rips them in half. "Theater 3" he says blandly. "Thanks." Spencer says with a smile on her face. "So are we gonna get snacks?" she says gesturing to the concession stands. I laugh. "No, I have everything we need." I tap on my bag. "Ohh." We walk to theater 3 and find seats in the middle. The previews come on and gives me time to pull out our snacks.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got what I think are the best." I pull out a pack of regular Skittles, gummy bears, and Sour Patch Kids. "Wow you basically have an entire store in there." I laugh and then continue pulling more things out. "Can't go to the theater without M&M's" I set the bag down on the ground and set the pops I had in our designated cup holders.

"So like." Spencer began before eating a handful of skittles. "What if one of the workers catch us?" I shrug. "They'll probably think we bought it here. Plus," I eat a sour patch kid, "what are they gonna do? We're in here already and they're not gonna check us." The theater grows dark and the movie begins.

Spencer's POV

Half way through the movie Aria yawns and rests her head on her hand. _She can't fall asleep on me, this is her thing._ She shifts positions and closes her eyes. She shifts again and lets out a sigh. I look at her and chuckle. _She can't get comfortable._ "Don't laugh." she hits my leg. "I'm gonna use you as a pillow, okay." she lays her head on me before I could object. _Who the hell am I kidding? I would never object to her laying her head on me. God this girl smells great._

Aria's POV

Spencer gently pushes me away. _Okay. Fine._ I begin to pout a little. _I just wanna sleep._ She lifts the arm of the chair between us and then reaches behind me, grabbing my side and pulling me closer to her. _That's more like it._ I rest my head back on her. _Wait. How am I supposed to sleep now?_ I listen to her heart beat as it sounds like it's ready to rip out of her chest. _What is she nervous or something?_ _Why is her heart beating so fast?_ I glance at her face and see that she's trying to focus on the movie.

Even though it's dark, the light from the movie shows the blush on her cheeks. _She's so cute._ My heart's probably beating just as fast. _We probably look like a couple or something. Not that I would mind... Wait. I do. I don't know this girl.I need to get out of this. Like now._

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I whisper, getting out of her grip. I quickly shuffle past people and make my way out the theater. _This is going way too fast… and that's coming from the queen of fast-tracking things._ I walk to the bathroom and go to the mirror. I let out a huge sigh. _What does this mean?_ I run my fingers through my hair. Confusion courses through my brain.

 _I like her, I know that for a fact. I just… I don't normally like girls like this. The only person I can even compare how I feel now to is Ezra… and that didn't end well. But then again, Ezra was a cheating bastard with a kid he never told me about… What am I supposed to do?_

Spencer's POV

Not exactly sure what to do I wait. _Fuck. I so overstepped. Spencer you fuck up._ I mentally beat myself up. _Well you can't do anything now, she probably doesn't wanna see you anymore. Say goodbye to your new friend._ I let out a sigh and sink lower into my seat.

A few minutes pass and Aria comes back. She sits in her seat but doesn't cuddle into me like before. _Damnit, I fucked up._ She turns to me and whispers "To be honest I have no idea what's going on." She chuckles."Update me?" I laugh and scratch the back on my neck, "To be honest, I don't know what's going on either." "Wanna get outta here?" she jerks her head towards the exit. "Sure."

This time both of us get up and quickly leave the theater. "So where to?" she asks. I shrug. "I don't know. I haven't done much sightseeing since I've been here and I don't know what's here." I stop and think. "Except this one place, a restaurant my dad used to bring me to when I was a kid. Apple Rose Grill or something like that." I say and Aria's face lights up. "I know what you're talking about. My family used to go there before my parents separated." I see it drop once she finishes her sentence. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." She looks at me with a slight smile.

"No, it's okay. It's been awhile since I've been there so we should go." We walk to her car and we drive 20 minutes there. "Just how I remember it." I smile. "Do you mind if I ask?" she says as we take our seats. I raise an eyebrow, "Uh, ask anything." She sits forward in her seat, "What's your whole situation with Alison and stuff like you all share a dad how did that all work." I sit back as I think of how to explain the situation. "Um, so like my parents dated in high school and got together one night when they were working for the same person and basically I was conceived." I chuckle. "Um, my dad found out about me when I was like 1 or 2 when my mom let it slip and at a high school reunion." I pause as I attempt to get the rest of the story in order. "Me and my dad started having secret visits until I was 10 and then they slowed down because his-" I use my fingers as quotation marks. "Normal family was starting to get suspicious." "May I take your order?" a waiter walks up with a pen and note pad. I stop my story and turn to them, telling my order.

Once the waiter walks away I continue. "My mom's husband found out and they got a divorce and he went and told my dad's family." "Wow." Was all Aria could say. A few minutes passed before she spoke up again. "Are you and Mr. Dilaurentis close?" she asks, use to calling him by his last name. I shrug. "I guess. Way closer than me and Alison or Jason. Especially closer than me and his wife but, I guess. I think of him as my dad. He was there for me more than the one I actually lived with." My eyes instantly find the table with my fidgeting hands on it. Aria's hand covers mine and I look up at her and I can see that she understands. Her hand breaks away when she sees the waiter above us with our drinks.

"Your food will be out in a minute." He says and then walks away. I sit back in my seat, "So I've told you all about me, you tell me about yourself. Ms. Party Animal." I joke. She laughs, "Well." Her head falls to the side as she thinks of what to say. "Well, I grew up here with my mom, dad and little brother and we moved to Iceland for a little bit and then we came back and shit hit the fan." She laughs but I can tell she's holding back tears. "Um well my dad cheated on my mom and they got divorced and my mom left us." I move from my seat and I sit next to her so I can hold begins to cry. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm crying on the first date."

I can tell she tenses as the words leave her mouth but I choose not to question her on it. "It's okay." I laugh and she wipes away the tears. "I guess this is the only time I've really talked about it." She sniffles. "You can talk as much as you need." I say, releasing her and looking her in the eye. "Thanks." Our moment is broken once again as the waiter comes by. "Um, I believe this is yours." He places a plate down in front of Aria and then one in front of me. "Thank you." I say one final time before he walks away.

Aria's POV

 _Who is this girl even? She gets me to open up without even trying and I can't believe I called this a date. I mean, it feels like one, but still._ I start eating my food and so does Spencer. _Why do I like being around her so much? Why does Alison want me to stay away from her so bad?_ I put my fork down and I look at Spencer. "Um, hey. I have another question." She puts her spoon down. "Go for it." I look down at my food then back at her. "What's up between you and Alison? Like she's really against us hanging out." Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "Um, I don't know. To be honest we haven't really talked to each other. We tend to just stay out of each other's way." Spencer says confused.

"How come you asked to hangout if Alison didn't want us hanging out with each other?" I laugh, "Cause I think you're cool and I don't really care what Alison says, even if she is one of my best friends." I feel my cheeks begin to heat up. I go back to eating my food. "So what are we doing after this? Or do you wanna call it a night?" Spencer asks. 'I really don't want this to end.' "Um… I don't know. We could always go back to my place?" I suggest. I see Spencer smirk. "Okay, but only if we can watch Teen Wolf." I smile. "We can always watch Teen Wolf."

Spencer's POV

I watch as Aria unlocks the door to her house and we walk into the darkness. She puts her finger to her mouth and points upwards. We slowly walk to and up the steps, careful not to bump into anything and into her room. She plops down on her bed and turns on the TV. It blares throughout the room and we both have mini heart attacks as she quickly turns down the volume. We're silent for a second, checking if we woke anyone. We begin laughing once we realize we didn't. Catching her breath Aria lets out a loud "Shhh" with her finger to her mouth again. I catch my breath and calm down as I sit next to her.

"I have it on DVD" I laugh, "Oh shit, I didn't realize I was in the presence of an uberfan." She shrugs. "Okay, I'll own it." She puts one of the season one DVD's in. "Did you watch the second episode yet or did you stop at one?" "I stopped." Aria clicks the second episode and then hops back on her bed. She scoots up to the head of the bed. _I wonder if she'd care if I lay next to her._ My nerves cause me to start shaking slightly. _Shit._ I close my eyes as I attempt to calm myself.

I hear the theme song play and then suddenly I feel a tug on the back of my shirt. "Come lay with me." Aria whines out and ends it in a giggle. I feel my nerves get worse. _Chill out Spencer._ I slide up so I'm lying next to her. _Stop shaking Spence_. She pulls me so she's holding me. _She knows. Fuck. Get it together._ "Sorry, you're just a really good cuddle buddy." She giggles. I close my eyes and my nerves begin to calm. Focus on the show and not the girl. I try to tell myself not to get caught up in who is holding me but I can't help it. I fall asleep before the episode ends.

Aria's POV

I felt her calm down as I held her. _I hope she likes me and isn't just really scared of me._ _I know breaking down in front of her probably freaked her out and if that didn't then calling what we were on a date probably did it._ I try to push those thoughts away. I'll ask her about everything in the morning. I feel her breathing even. _Awe, she's sleep._ I look at the show and see that the episode isn't even half way through with. I reach over, careful not to wake the girl above me and grab the remote. I turn off the TV and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV:

I open my eyes and take in my unfamiliar surroundings. Oh yeah, I'm in Aria's room. I look behind me and I see a still sleeping Aria with her arm draped over my torso. I look at the alarm clock on her desk and notice it's 8:46. I should get home. Aria starts to move a little. Good, now I won't have to wake her up. She laces her fingers with mine. I guess not. She pulls me closer to her. I internally groan, I guess I can wait a few more minutes. Sleep overpowers me once again and my eyes close.

Aria's POV:

I'm awoken by a knock on my door and hearing it open. I sit up and see my brother Mike standing at the door frame. I let go of Spencer and sit up. She groans and rolls over, grabbing onto me. I ignore the cuteness clinging onto me as I direct my attention to my brother. "Yes? What's your reason for barging into my room?" "Dad made breakfast for once. He wanted me to come get you." Spencer starts to move a little but doesn't wake up. "So, who's the chick?" Mike asks gesturing to Spencer.

"Just one of my friends." Mike raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like it." I feel a blush appear on my face. "Imma head down, I think there's enough for her too." With that, Mike turns and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I look over at my alarm clock. 9:35. 'I should get Spencer up.' I gently shake her shoulder until her eyes open.

She rolls on her back and stretches. "Good morning." I laugh. "Good morning." She smiles at me. 'That morning voice.' I see her look at the clock and mutter "shit," under her breath and then she stands up. "Hey, what's the rush? We have breakfast downstairs today." She runs her fingers through her hair. "I was hoping I could get back home before everyone woke up. Showing up in the morning draws attention to me and I don't like being the center of attention." She looks at her phone. "Great, it's dead." She slips her shoes on.

Spencer's POV:

I feel myself panicking. I look at Aria and I see her beginning to laugh. "Hey, this is serious why are you laughing?" She calms down. "It's just you panicking is adorable like just wow." She comes over to me and grabs my phone. She puts it on the charger and then takes my hand. "Let's go get breakfast. There's no use running out in a panic if you're gonna get grilled either way."

She pulls me down the steps and into the kitchen. Aria lets go of my hand as we're met with a table full of food. "Glad you decided to join us." Byron says as he turns around to face Aria. "Oh," he is taken back when he sees me. "I didn't know you had company Aria. Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugs. "We got back late so I let her spend the night." I can tell that they don't talk to each other much. "Well okay, well she's welcome to eat breakfast with us." He smiles before extending his hand to me. "Byron Montgomery" I shake his hand. "Spencer. Spencer DiLaurentis" I say, not entirely used to the name change. "DiLaurentis? Like your friend Alison DiLaurentis?" Byron asks directing his question to Aria. She nods, "They're sisters." "Oh, I didn't know Kenneth had another daughter." He tries to dig deeper into my family business but Aria stops him.

"We're gonna eat now." She grabs my hand and directs me toward the food. We fix our plates. "Let's all eat together today." Byron says but Aria objects. "We're going upstairs." Once we get there Aria sits on her bed and begins eating. I sit across from her and start eating mine. "Sorry about my dad, he's not normally home this early." I shrug. "It's alright. Thanks for saving me from having to tell my life story though." I say in between bites of bacon. "No problem."

I hear my phone buzz and I grab it. "Wow." "What?" Aria asks as she tries to look at myphone. "I got 9 texts and 6 calls from my dad." I text him that I'll be home soon. "I should get going soon." I take a bite from my pancakes. "After I finish eating." We laugh together. "I think cooking is the only good thing my dad does and even then he doesn't do it often." Aria says before finishing off her eggs.

Once we were both done I grabbed my things and we made our way down stairs. We put our dishes in the sink and then we walk out to the car. The short drive from her house to mine went by too fast and the next thing I knew we were outside of my house. "Um, I'll see you." I grab her hand and she looks at it then back at me. "Yeah." She smiles and we move in to hug. "I had a great time." She says before pulling away.

I feel the butterflies flutter in my chest. "I did too." I open the door and begin to step out. "Text me." She says before I close the door. I stick my head back into the car. "Will do." I say with a smile. I close the door and make my way to my front door. I unlock it and walk in. "Spencer?" I hear a voice come from the living room. "Yeah." I say back and I'm met with my dad. He hugs me. "Where have you been? I was worried. Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" he rushes me with questions. "I went to the movies with Aria and we fell asleep at her house. I'm sorry, my phone had died and I didn't charge it until this morning." "Aria Montgomery? Alison's friend? Why we're you out with her?" he questions. I shrug, "She asked me to hangout." I see him visibly calm down. "Okay, just. If you're going somewhere tell me first, okay?" I nod my head. He turns and walks away. 'That went easier than I thought it would.' I walk to my room where I get my things ready for me to shower.

Aria's POV:

I get home to see a familiar black car. I pull in and my three friends step out. "Hey Aria, where've you been?" Alison asks with a questioning look on her face. "Your house." I say, technically not lying. "Really? You we're looking for me?" I don't say anything. "Of course you were so that's why I forgive you for talking to Spencer when I told you not to." I roll my eyes. "Okay, what do you want?" "We're going to a concert tomorrow." Emily chimes in with a smile on her face. "What concert?" I ask. "Alison won't tell us, she got the tickets and told us." Hanna says with an annoyed look on her face. "Anyway, you're going so be ready by 3, it's in Philadelphia." I sigh. "Okay but why didn't you just text me this?" I fold my arms across my chest. "Cause we're going to the lake so go get ready." Emily says. "You guys suck at giving me a notice in advance." I laugh as I make my way into the house.

I grab everything I need and then I slip into my bikini with a pair of short shorts and a tank top over it. I run back out and get into Emily's car. "Ready." "Took you long enough." Alison says from the front.

Once we get to the lake we find a spot and unload everything. I put sunscreen on myself and then I lay back on one of the chairs. I close my eyes as I take in the sun and listen to everything around me. The sounds of the lake near us washing over, the birds flying over us and the conversations going on around me. "Emily, can you put some sunscreen on me?" I hear Alison ask followed by a small "Yeah," from Emily.

I begin to block out everything and my mind drifts back to Spencer. I think she likes me. Or at least I hope she does. She might not though… she still hasn't texted me. Maybe I should text her? Where's my phone? I open my eyes and look around for my phone. I find it on top of my bag. Yep, nothing… Maybe I should just wait it out and let her make the first move. I slip my phone into my bag and close my eyes.

"What's been up with you Aria?" I open one eye and see Hanna sitting next to me. "Huh?" I ask confused. "You've been different these last couple of days, is it because of the whole Ezra thing?" "What? No I'm over him, I'm not different." I say but she gives me a look. "Aria, you can't be over a guy you loved that fast." I shrug. "I think I fell out of love with him before we broke up though." I sit. Hanna looks at me, trying to form words. "Then why did you stay with him?" I shrug. "I don't know and to be honest Hanna, I want to leave Ezra in the past. He did some stupid things and kept secrets from me and I just don't wanna think about it anymore." I say. "Okay." Hanna says, backing off. I

need a drink

Spencer's POV:

I spend most of my time glued to the hips of my father and his wife. "Let's go clothes shopping." Jessica suggests and my father nods his head. He makes a turn and starts driving towards the mall. "Alison loves shopping." I hear Jessica say before I tune her out. I can finally text Aria without them asking questions. "Hey." Is my first message. **"Hey : ) I thought I scared you off for a minute lol"** I look at the message and my eyebrows scrunched together. **"Why would I be scared off?"**

I press the send button and moments later my phone vibrates. **"Cause ya know… I kind of broke down last night… idk…"** I read over her message and then prepare mine. **"No lol I would've texted you before but I was kinda glued to my dad's hip. Him and Jessica wont leave me alone."** My phone vibrates again and this time Jessica speaks up. She lets out a chuckle before speaking to sound more casual. "Wow Spencer, sounds like you're popular. Could it possibly be a

boy back home?" she questions. I laugh, probably more than I should have. "No- no- no- no just a friend. A female friend." "Oh, what's her name?" she asks. I ignore the part of me that wants to ignore her and answer her question. "Um, Aria-" she cuts me off. "Aria Montgomery? I didn't know you guys were friends." I nod my head and then mutter a 'yeah'. "If I knew that I would've gotten you tickets to go to the concert with them tomorrow." "Oh, no, It's okay." I say attempting to shut the idea down. I really don't want anything to do with Alison. "Ya know what, I can get you a ticket." She pulls out her phone. "No, it's okay." I say again. "No, it's okay. I have it." She taps on her screen a couple of times and then clicks her power button. "Done." We pull into the mall parking lot. I look at the message from Aria. "Oh that sucks wyd rn?" My fingers hover over the keyboard and I type the last message before I have to get out of the car. **"They're forcing me to go to the mall and I guess I'm going to be going to some concert with you tomorrow."**

Aria's POV:

A smirk plays on my lips as I learn the new information. "Oh really?" I press the send button. I begin to type another message, **"And how does Alison feel about this?"** After a few minutes without a reply I lay my phone on my chest and look up at the sky. I take in the sun's warmth as my mood is slightly lightened. **"Yeah and idk it just happened like 10 minutes ago. Her mom found out I was hanging out with you and decided to get me tickets so I'm guessing Alison**

 **doesn't know yet."** I look at the message. **"Do you know who we're going to see? Ali wont tell us."** A minute passes and then I get a last message. **"Idk and I'll text you later She's making me try on clothes : (" "Alright"** I send and then slip my phone back into my bag.

Spencer's POV:

I lay in my bed scrolling through Tumblr when I hear yelling out of nowhere. "No! It's not happening." That's Alison. "Yes, you two are sisters and you need to get along." That's my dad. Our dad. "I don't care. She's weird and will ruin the whole night!" That's Alison again. "You don't know that. You've barely spent any time with her." "I don't want to spend time with her!" I don't wanna spend time with you either. I think. "You need to be nicer to her." That's Jessica. It's silent for a few moments and then I hear Alison say, "Fine." I hear her stomp off to her room and slam the door behind her. Well then… That was exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria's POV

I hear a honk from outside and then receive a text message from Alison. "Hurry up bitch." I roll my eyes and grab my bag, running out my room and down the steps. The honking continues as I walk out of my house. I shake my head as I look and see Ali leaning over Emily's lap as she continually beeps the horn. "Hurry up or she'll never stop!" Hanna yells out the back window with slight annoyance.

I pick up the pace and slide into the back of the car. I sat by the window with Hanna in the middle and Spencer on the other side of her. 'I wish I was next to her.' I think. Emily drove and Alison sat next to her in the passenger seat. "Hey." I say to everyone. "Hey," I hear back and then a, "Let's go!"From Hanna after she feels Emily's taking too long to pull off. "Alright, alright."Emily says backing out of the driveway.

Spencer's POV:

The car ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We listened to decent music and Hanna told some great stories. "No, I mean just." She was holding her stomach laughing. "Her shirt just flew off, how does that happen? And her face was priceless." We we're all laughing as we pulled into the parking lot. We all pile out and grab our blankets, coolers and bags.

As we approach the ticket line the security yells out, "No outside food, no coolers, no blankets no big bags!" Hanna groans and Alison gets pissed off. "Why not?" she asks the security guard. "The rules are the rules. Don't like 'em, get out!" he says and Alison backs down. "Let's go put this stuff up." We drag our things back to the car and put them back. "Okay, now let's go." Hanna says and we all walk back to the line. "No big bags!" he says directing it towards Emily.

I see Alison's fists ball up as she steps toward the guard again. Emily grips her hand soothes it out of it's fist. "Calm down Ali." She says to Alison and then directs her attention to the rest of us. " I'll be right back. You guys wait for me." "I'll come with you." Alison grunts and they walk off. As the two walk off Aria, Hanna and I are left alone. Aria comes closer to me and speaks in a low voice, careful so the cell phone distracted Hanna doesn't catch on. "Hi." I grin. "Hi." Aria looks down at her feet and then back at me. "So you didn't text me back." My eyebrows come together in confusion. "You texted me?"

I pull out my phone and see a text from Aria. It was sent while we were in the car. **"Knock knock."** I laugh and look at her then type a message. **"Who's there?"** Aria's phone vibrates and her face lights up. "Oh, hey! I have a text message! I must be popular today." She laughs and types back a reply. **"A Little Old Lady."** My eyebrows come together. **"A little old lady who?"** I look up when I hear Aria start to snicker. **"I didn't know you could yodel."** A smile spread across my face when I start to get the joke."Nice, I laugh." Hanna puts her phone away and turns her attention to us. "What's so funny?" she asks.

Aria's POV:

"Oh, It's nothing." I say. Hanna makes a face that shows she knows something's up. "Okay, now. Let's go in." Ali says when she and Emily get back. She hands each of us our tickets and we go through the line. "Thank god you got early entrance upgrade." Hanna says as she looks at the long line two spaces over from us down past the building.

We walked in and each got patted down as we entered. Once in, Alison took our tickets back. "Just in case. This is still a secret." She says with a smirk on her face. We walk up a long flight of steps and come to our area. "What kind of seats do we have?" Emily asks. "Well, we would have normal seats if someone-" she turns and looks at Spencer with daggers. "didn't want to tag along. But she did so we have lawn seats." She says as we walk onto the hill.

"This is where we sit?" Hanna asks with a shocked expression. "Yep." Alison, Emily and Hanna walk down the hill and grip onto the bar at the bottom, separating the lawn area from the walkway. We were one of the first people there and the set was still being built for the first act. "So, do you know who we're gonna see?" I ask. Spencer shakes her head. "I wasn't paying much attention." I laugh.

"Hey!" My attention it on Alison once again. "Get down here!" She calls out. Spencer and I walk down, careful not to lose our balance on the way down. Alison grabs my shirt and pulls me away from Spencer. "I still want you to stay away from her." Alison says through gritted teeth. I roll my eyes and walk on the other side of Alison, putting distance between myself and Spencer.

"How long until it starts?" Hanna asks. "It starts at 7" Alison says, sitting down on the step separating the levels. I look at my phone. "Oh, my god Ali, it's only 5!" "What the hell are we supposed to do until then?" Alison shrugs as she looks out at the stage.

Spencer's POV:

 **"Alison forbid me from being near you lol"** Aria messages me from the other side of Alison. " **Screw her, come talk to meeeee** " I send to Aria and then look over in her direction. Emily had Alison's full attention and Aria was typing back a message.

 **"Ehh I would but shes unpredictable. Idk what she'd do. She could decide to leave me here and I'd have to hitchhike with a stranger and get kidnapped or something."** I laugh at her wild imagination.

 **"I doubt it." "Spencer. You don't know her like I do. She'd do it. And she already warned me once… Plus, I kind of like sneaking around lol it's a bit of a rush."** I shake my head at her message.

 **"So you're just using me to get an adenine rush? lol"** She looks at the message and then at me. We make eye contact. **"Not just that… I really like talking to you. Its easy. I cant talk about stuff with the rest of my friends like I can with you…"** I smile at the message. **"I'm glad you can talk to me." "Me too."**

Aria's POV:

7 rolled around and the place got crowded. "I'm so glad we got here early." Hanna yells over the loud people. The opening act comes out and half of the crowd goes wild. The other half, including us stay silent since we have no idea who she is.

The loud speakers go as her song plays. Half way through her song she brings three guys on stage and they get lap dances from her and her dancers. "I could do better than that." Hanna laughs as she stares up at the screen since it's a better view than the actual stage.

Once her act ends there's a break and people come out with drinks. "How much are the slushies?" I ask. "5 dollars" he says, re-gripping his tray so it doesn't fall. I physically cringe as I hand over a five dollar bill and take a red one. "What about the lemonade?" Emily asks his coworker with a different try in his hand. "5 dollars." She turns to Alison and gives her puppy dog eyes. Alison rolls her eyes and hands her the money. "Thank you." Emily says with a smile. They're awfully cozy recently… I think to myself. Hanna buys one too and then the guys leave.

The next act comes out and loud gun shots emerge from the speakers. Migos introduce themselves and the crowd screams with excitement. Sweaty bodies bounce against each other as they sing along to the lyrics. I laugh as I see a mother's from below us face as she hears the lyrics of the songs her kids listen to. I laugh even harder when she catches her son saying all of the curse words along with the crowd.

She grabs him by the arm and tells two other kids it's time to go and they leave. As the night goes on it's not until 9 when the actual show starts. Alison decided to break out the fake I.D's before the main act starts and gets beers for me, Hanna and herself. Once the last break was over, the lights dimmed and the TV's around us showed a video. Hanna screams along with the crowd when she realizes we're at a Chris Brown concert. "Oh, my god!" she exclaims as she downs another beer.

Spencer's POV:

A good portion of the show was already over before Hanna was over the top drunk. She hung from the railing and sang along with the music in pure bliss. I decided to take on the role as designated driver since everyone else had at least two drinks and I don't like to drink. I looked over at Aria and saw her dancing with some random guy. My jaw clenched when I saw him grind into her. 'Calm down Spencer… It's not like you guys are together anyway.' I told myself and tried to focus back on the concert. I'm not exactly a fan of this kind of music but the longer I was here the more I actually started to like the music.

* * *

The concert continues and is almost over. Hanna almost fell off the railing and someone decided it was a good idea to throw their cup of beer our on everyone. I got hit pretty bad and could feel the gross, sticky liquid on my back.

Between this, the trash piled below my feet from people kicking it down I was ready to go. I was thankful when the concert ended soon after. "Come on." Aria says to Hanna, helping her get down. He all had to hold hands to keep together while walking out. I was in front and Aria gripped my hand, holding it firmly. I could feel electricity flowing up my arm. Keep your cool Spence. She's just a girl. I had to remind myself.

Aria had Hanna latched on her other arm with Emily holding onto her. Alison was at the end of our line, holding onto Emily, careful not to get ripped away and lost in the crowd. After a solid five minutes we make it to the parking lot. "Where's the car? I wanna sit down." Hanna slurs. We walk to Emily's car and I stop her from getting in the drivers seat.

"I know we just met and all but I'm not gonna let you risk everyone's lives by driving so." I hold out my hand. "Ohh! Yeah!" Emily places her keys in my hand and then walks over to Alison. "Hey Ali, you gonna sit in the back with me?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Alison grins and they open the back door. "You sit in the front." Alison says to Aria. Aria quickly switches places with Alison and we all get in. I start the car and drive to the exit. We sit in the line to leave the parking lot. "There's too many drunk people here for my liking." I say. Aria relaxes in her seat. "Ya know," Aria looks at me. "I really hate driving." I laugh. "I do too." She says. "That's why I never do. I prefer bumming a ride." She smiles.

Aria's POV

We drive until we're back in town. "So." I say and Spencer directs her attention back to me. "Can we go to Taco Bell? I'm stating." Spencer laughs. "Sure." We pull into the drive through and we place our orders. I look in the back and see everyone asleep. Emily and Alison we're leaning on each other and Hanna was pressed up against the window passed out. "They don't need anything." We get our food. "So where are we going? Dropping you off or?" Spencer asks. "Back to your place cause Hanna can't go home like this and I don't wanna go home yet." I trail off and look out the window. "Okay." Spencer says.

The rest of the ride is silent until we pull into the DiLaurentis driveway. "Hey, get up!" I shout in the back and Emily and Alison wake up, slightly annoyed. "Help us with Hanna." I say and they nod. We manage to get into the house. "Just throw her on the couch." Alison says through a yawn. Spencer and I put Hanna on the couch and place a blanket over her.

Emily and Alison had gone to her room and abandoned us. 'Not that I really mind.' "So are you gonna let me crash in your room again?" I ask through a sly smile. Spencer grins and shakes her head. She laughs. "I just can't get rid of you." We walk to her room.

She walks in first and I close the door behind myself. I plop down on her bed. "Hmm, I'm getting a sense of Déjà vu." I grin. "But are you gonna sleep with me this time?" Spencer laughs. "Wow, aren't you forward." I feel a blush invade my face. "Th-that's not what I meant!" I try to defend myself. "Hey, I know I'm irresistible, no need to explain yourself." Spencer says, sitting down next to me. I lightly punch her arm. "Hey! Ouch! I need that arm to go stuff!" she playfully pushes me.

We continue to play fight until I'm lying on my back and Spencer is on top of me straddling my waist. She pins my wrist to the bed above my head. I suck in a breath of air as I attempt to control my breathing. I look up at her face and see a red tint covering her cheeks. She lets out a groan and leans down, capturing my lips with hers.

I eagerly kiss her back. Our bodies press together as out makeout session heats up. She bites my lower lip and I can't help but let out a low groan. I open my mouth and our tongues meet. My hand sneaks up the back of her shirt as I attempt to get us closer. She pulls away and takes her shirt off, exposing her chest in all its glory. She leans back down and kisses me again.

Her mouth goes to my ear and she trails down to my neck. She sucks there, making sure to leave a mark. "You're mine." She whispers in my ear. A shiver travels down my spine. Oh God she's so hot

' I feel my body start to shake and suddenly I'm not in Spencer's room, I'm in the car. I wake up. It was a dream. A fucking dream. I internally groan. It was a really, really hot dream… And now I'm wet... "We're at your house." Spencer tells me. I look back at the dark building I call home. "I don't wanna go." I whine.

Spencer chuckles. Please invite me to your house and fuck me. My cheeks heat up at the thought."I'm sure Alison wouldn't mind if you spent the night. She told me they were spending the night when you were asleep." She explains. I lean back in the seat. Yess "To your house." I beam.

Spencer's POV:

As I drove I couldn't help but wonder what Aria was dreaming about. She looked like she was enjoying herself. Just ask her. I let out a sigh. "So." Aria turns her attention from the window to me. "What were you dreaming about? You seemed really into it." "Uh, no-nothing important." She says and then looks back out the window. Hmmm… I'm sensing bullshit. I think to myself. Just leave it. We pull into my driveway and wake up the others. We drag Hanna into the house since she refused to walk. "Put her on the couch, I'm not cleaning throw up off my bed in the morning. She and Emily walk off. 'I wonder what's going on between them.' I think as Aria and I place Hanna on the couch. "So what now?" I ask. Aria shrugs and then I hear her stomach growl. "Food?" she smiles and nods. We walk into the

kitchen. "So, I have to admit something." I immediately have her attention. "I can't cook in the least bit. The most I can really do is coffee." She laughs. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she suggests. I laugh and nod my head. "I like the way you think."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is dedicated to lauxan because I've put them through enough with the last chapter

Spencer's POV:

I sighed in annoyance as I was forced to listen to Alison bitch about the latest gossip floating around town. Emily was driving us to the woods and I don't know why I agreed to do this. Two days in the woods with these girls? Not a good idea.

It had been almost three weeks since the concert and Aria's the only person I've grown close to in the least bit. Alison is still against us being around each other for some reason. I let out a sigh. I was forced to go in this trip because I "need to go out more and have fun" or whatever. I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought of what my dad said.

Once we arrived to the camping ground we began setting up our tents. They were all made to fit two so Alison and Emily were sharing a tent, Hanna and Aria were sharing one and I had a brand new one all to myself. I somehow managed to put mine up all by myself and unraveled my sleeping bag.

Alison went to her bag and pulled out a speaker which she began playing music on. "When are the guys gonna get here?" Hanna asks with a whine in her voice. "Soon." Is all Alison says. "My data won't work out here." Hanna continues to whine. "We're out in the wilderness, what'd you think would happen? Especially with your plan. " Aria says, laughing. "I don't know but I need my phone, I have to check in with Twitter." She folds her arms across her chest. "Hanna, you can go two days without your phone." Emily says. "No Em, I can't go around without a phone. That's like going around without a brain." Aria and I start to laugh.

"We better get wood for a fire before it gets dark." Emily suggests, ignoring the pouting girl next to her. Aria stands up from the chair she was sitting in. "I'll do it." She grips my hand and drags me with her. "You said "I" as in yourself not, yourself and me." I whine as we walk into the woods.

"Hey, do you want me to get chopped up by an axe murderer? Safety in numbers, duh." She says, picking up a log. "How would Alison feel about this?" I tease. Aria looks at me and then says, "Screw Alison. She's not my parent and she's not my girlfriend so what does she matter?" I laugh. "Whoa, someone grew some balls." She laughs and shakes her head. We get enough wood to last the night and start walking back. Aria and I start the fire. "Let's roast marshmallows!" She exclaims like a little kid. Emily tosses her the pack and she rips it open.

Aria's POV:

As the night gets later it gets colder out. The guys arrived and Hanna was now cuddling with a guy she's been talking to for a couple of weeks named Caleb, Noel was sharing a blanket with Alison and Emily –Alison was in the middle- and Aria and I were sitting in our seats across from each other. I sat and enjoyed the feeling of the fire warming my skin.

I see Spencer make her way over towards me and she sits on the log next to me. "Hey." I smile and then look towards Ali. Good, she's distracted. I don't feel like hearing her bitch. "Hey." Spencer looks over at Alison. "So what's going on between Alison and Emily?" She asks.

My eyebrows come together in confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean, they're always close and I don't know." Spencer slightly shrugs and faintly gestures toward the trio across from us. "It looks like they're sharing her." I look at the three of them and think about it. "I don't know, they've always just been close. I guess I never really noticed it. Like," I stop as I think of how to form my words. "Ali has always dated guys but Emily hasn't…" I trail off again. "I don't know but they look content."

Spencer laughs, "I actually think it looks kind of romantic… In a threesome type of way." I turn to Spencer with a grin on my face. "Awe Spence, are you a romantic?" I tease. She laughs and covers the lower half of her face with her hand. "Yeah, I eat that romantic shit up." She chuckles, "If I were asked to sit out and watch the stars I'd probably internally combust." I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" she nods.

"Well," I stand up and offer Spencer my hand. "Will you come watch the stars with me?" She laughs and hides her face with her hands. Spencer looks up at me and claps her hands together. "Sure." She grabs my hand and uses it to stand up. We walk over to my tent and I grab my sleeping bag. We walk out and I lay it down on the ground.

We both lay down. It's silent for a few minutes until Spencer breaks it. "Ya know," I turn my head so I'm looking at her. "I think is the first time I've ever looked at the stars since I was a kid." "Really, how come?" I ask. She lets out a sigh. "You can't see them back home anymore." It's quiet again. I wish I could just kiss her.

I turn towards Spencer and she sits up. "I'm getting pretty tired, I think Imma go to my tent and sleep." I nod. She gets up and leaves me alone on the sleeping bag. I should've just kissed her. I let out a groan and stand up. I grab the sleeping bag and go to my own tent.

Spencer's POV:

I wake up with a stiff neck and a headache. Stupid tent. I crawl out of the makeshift home and into the bright outdoors. "Morning Spencer." I hear Hanna say. I smile and shoot her a little wave. I watch as she starts to drag Aria out of their tent. She lets out a groan. "I'm up!" she shoos Hanna's hand away.

A few seconds later she's up. "So why did you want me up so bad?" she asks Hanna, obviously annoyed. "Ali wants everyone up. She has plans." Aria groans and walks toward Alison who's talking to Noel. "What are we supposed to be doing today?" Alison looks at her and shrugs. "I don't know, whatever you want."

A confused look washed over Aria's face. "Hanna said you had something planned." "Well I don't." Caleb comes out of nowhere and passes Hanna a water gun. Within seconds they're spraying Aria with water. She screams as she's sprayed in the back. "Oh my god! Stop!" she screams and they stop. She turns toward them and shakes off water from her clothes. "What the hell was that for!?" she yells. They both laugh and begin spraying again. She starts screaming again.

I walk up and take the water gun from Hanna and Caleb stops. Aria starts to catch her breath. Hanna looks at me shocked. Aria wipes her eyes with her hands and then looks at us. "Thank you Spencer, seems like you're my real friend." She glares back at Alison who let it happen.

"Now, what the fuck was all that for?" she puts emphasizes on her swear word. They all begin to laugh. "Happy Birthday!" Hanna says then they all say it. A grin spreads across Arias face and she runs her fingers through her hair. "Oh my god." She sinks down to the ground and begins to uncontrollably laugh.

Is she having a break down? "Uhh…" Lead by Emily, all of the girls pile onto Aria. I awkwardly stand there as the girls laugh and begin tickling Aria. 'I should… Go…' I back away and go towards Noel who was making breakfast. "What can I serve ya?" he asks as he flips an egg over. "Anything you have." I say with a smile. "Everything looks great." He smiles at me and begins fixing me a plate. "Thanks, I love to cook so this is fun to me." He hands me my plastic plate with toast, sausage and eggs on it. I walk back into my tent and sit inside it.

Aria's POV:

I go back into my tent and change into some dry clothes and let out a sigh. I peak out of my tent to make sure my friends weren't going to jump me again. Where are they? I think to myself as I notice no one around. I let out a groan. Let's go. I walk out and see no one around. "Hello?" Silence. I walk to each tent and check in. No one.

I get to Spencer's tent and open it. "Hey." She says. I smile."Where is everyone?" I ask, laying down next to her. "I don't know I just finished eating a few minutes ago." She says. Spencer sits up on her elbows. "So it's your birthday?" I nod. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shrug.

"It's never really been that important… I actually kind of forgot myself." I tell her. She lays back down. "Well Happy birthday. I'll get you a gift when we get back." I smile. "You don't have to." I say. "Shut up." She laughs. "I want to." I lay back down and we're consumed by silence. "Well…" I break it and she looks over at me. "I know how you can make it up to me." "And how's that?" she asks. "Take me on an adventure." She laughs.

"What kind?" I shrug. "I don't know. Any kind. Now, while everyone's gone." "Okay." She agrees and gets up. I follow her out of the tent. "Where are we going?" I ask as we begin walking. "I don't know." "Wait." I say and she stops. "If we're going aimlessly into the woods can we at least prepare for like getting lost or something?"She laughs. "That's a good idea." We stop and pack a light bag with a little bit of food, water and a sleeping bag in it. "What is that?" Spencer asks me when she sees me with a tiny white plastic bag. "Candy." I smile and stiff it into the bag. She picks it up and carries it on her back. "Ready?" I nod.

Spencer's POV:

"So you're gonna protect me if bears come out right?" I laugh at Aria's question. "Of course." We walk until we find an open patch of land that leads to a lake. "We should stop here." I agree and lay out the sleeping bag. "So, what do you wanna do now?" I ask. Aria shrugs, "I don't know. I just wanna hang out with you. I don't really feel like dealing with anyone else." She says as she digs through the bag.

She pulls out the plastic bag full of candy. She starts eating from the bag. "Don't tell anyone I have this." She laughs. "They say I get too hyper or whatever." I laugh. "You can trust me with your dirty little secret." She looks back into the bag. "Also," she pulls out a glass pipe. What? "You don't mind do you?" Do I mind? Should I mind? I shrug my shoulders.

"You've never, " she gestures to the pipe. "Have you?" I shake my head no. "Do you want to?" She asks. "Uh…" "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, like I only do it every once in awhile, like special occasions." Why not? "Sure." I say and she smiles.

"Okay." She says setting it up. She goes first and then passes it to me. "You have to put your finger here." She moves my hand so I'm holding it right. "Okay now when I light it you have to like inhale it and when I pull away you hold it for as long as you can and then release through your mouth cause-" She waves her hand across her nose. "It burns like ten times worse through your nose." I nod. "That's a lot." She shrugs. "You get used to it. So, ready?" I nod and put the object to my lips. She lights it and I follow her instructions and take my first ever hit.

As I exhale I begin to cough and she laughs. "Good job. Thanks for letting me corrupt you." "That's awful." I laugh. "Why would you do that? And I don't even feel different." I say and she takes another hit. "You don't feel it the first time, but I don't know. It's not for everyone." She shrugs.

We sit there together for a while longer and then walk by the lake. "Can you skip rocks?" I turn to her, "Who can't?" I ask with a laugh. She chuckles and raises her hand. "Really?" She nods and I bend down and pick up some rocks from the edge.

"You taught me something so I'll teach you." I toss one of the rocks and it sinks to the bottom. She laughs at me. "I can do that!" I roll my eyes as I try to suppress a smile. I toss another rock and it skips this time. Aria gives me a golfer's clap. "Impressive."

Aria's POV:

As the sun began to set we found ourselves back on the sleeping bag watching it. "You gave me so many first's today ya know?" I say, turning to look at her. Our eyes lock. God she's so pretty. It feels like my heart literally jumps for her. "Really?" I nod. "This is the first time I've spent my birthday in the woods, you taught me how to skip rocks and this is the first time I've ever seen the sunset." "Same here and I've never been forced to get high with someone, even though I didn't feel any different." "Hey, hey, hey now. I never forced you. It was your own decision." We laugh. "Okay, fine. But still. I say it was a pretty good day." "It's always a good day when you're with me." I joke and I smile at her. She chuckles and shakes her head.

She turns her attention back to the sunset. I rest my head on her shoulder. "Imma use you as a pillow okay." I says as more of a statement than a question. "Okay."

Spencer's POV:

I wake up to the bright sunlight. I look over at Aria who's laying on my now numb arm with her head on my shoulder and smile. I missed this... She lets out a groan as she unravels from her spot next to me, stretching and then rolls back, cuddling into me even more. I laugh at how cute she is. She groans again. "What are you laughing about." Her voice still full of sleep and I can feel her breath on my neck. I suppress a shiver.

"You, you're all baby like." I laugh. She groans again and hits me on my side. "Shut up. I'm not a baby." "I don't say you were, I said you were baby like." "Same thing, now let me sleep. You're warm." We stay like this for a while longer and then make out way back to the rest of the group. After about 20 minutes of walking around we find the campsite.

Hanna is the first to see us. "Oh my god! There they are!" Everyone's attention is brought on us and they rush over. "Where the hell we're you two?" Alison asks, pissed off. Aria shrugs. "We couldn't find you guys so we went off into the woods and hung out in this empty field." She explains. This doesn't calm Alison's anger in the least bit. "Aria. Let's take a walk. Everyone else, pack up. We're leaving." She orders and everyone goes to packing. I let out a sigh. 'Might as well pack up.'


	6. Chapter 6

Aria's POV:

"I'm gonna cash this in your birthday present and I'll forgive you but don't do it again or we will cut you off." Alison threatens as she walks me to my door. She wanted to talk with me alone. I roll my eyes but keep my mouth shut. Believe it or not Alison can do a lot of damage. "Got it? I think you need a break. Stay home for a couple of days and stay the hell away from Spencer." She demands.

She begins to walk back to the car. "Seriously Alison." She stops and shoots a glare at me over her shoulder. "What." She says through gritted teeth. "What do you have against Spencer?" She shakes her head and begins walking again. "You're still on thin ice Aria, don't ask me again." She gets into the car and it pulls off. I let out a frustrated growl and kick the flower pot by the door, breaking it. I turn towards the door

and walk into the house.

Spencer's POV:

I could see the frustrated look on Aria's face from the car. Alison was bitching at her and I couldn't help but feel bad about being the reason. Once Alison comes back to the car Emily drives off and we drop Hanna off. I resist the temptation to text Aria. I'll let her text me first. By the time we make it back to the house it's late. I let out a yawn as I crash onto my bed.

* * *

I roll over in my bed as I wake up. I can't believe I'm getting used to this place. I blindly feel my night stand for my phone. Where is it? I think to myself as I sit up and search for my phone. Maybe it's in my jacket? I get out of bed and check. "Fuck." I mutter under my breath. I search my entire room for it. I let out a frustrated groan when I can't find it. Maybe I dropped it on the way in? I open my door and make my way to the front door. I stop in my tracks when I see Caleb from the camp-out. What's he doing here? Don't tell me Alison's talking to him too. She thanks him and he leaves out the front door. "Um, Alison?" She finally notices me. "Have you seen my phone?" This is probably the most I've ever said to her. She shakes her head. "Nope." She quickly walks past me and goes up to her room. I let out another groan and continue to look for it.

Aria's POV:

My phone beeping wakes me out of my sleep. I smile when I read the name 'Spencer.' I unlock my phone and go to the message. **"Hey Aria." "Hey"** I immediately send back, ending my message with a happy face. **"I gotta tell you something."** I roll over so I'm propped up by my forearms. **"Go for it." "I can't talk to you anymore. We can't be friends."** I scrunch my eyebrows together and quickly sit up on my knees. **"What do you mean? Is this because of Alison?"** A few minutes pass and then she sends another message. **"No and this is our last message. Don't text me again or I'll block you. Bye."** I try to hold back tears. What the fuck is happening? I quickly jump out of bed and run to my closet. I pick out something to wear and quickly get ready. I decide not to text her back. Fuck this, I'm going over there.

Spencer's POV:

I go back into my room after giving up downstairs. Okay, I'll look in here again and if I can't find it I'll suck it up and ask Alison to call me. I search around my room again and stop when I get down on the ground. I'm so stupid. I reach out and grab my phone from under my bed. I stand up and sit back on my bed. I wonder if Aria texted me. I think to myself as I unlock my phone. After seeing no new messages I decide to take my mind off of her. I call my mom and she answers after the

third ring.

Aria's POV:

I quickly get to Spencer's house and I take a deep breath. Okay, calm down. Maybe the message wasn't meant for me? I let out a groan, knowing it was for me. I decide to go around back and sneak in. I use the spare key hidden in the garden and slowly creep into the house. Silence. I tiptoe up to Spencer's room. Okay, what now? I run my fingers through my hair as I realize I didn't think up to this point. Okay, let's go for it. As the kids say, YOLO. I slowly open the door and see Spencer sitting on her bed. She was on the phone with someone.

Her eyes go wide when she sees me. "Hey, mom. I gonna call you back. Okay. Love you, bye." She hangs up and directs her attention to me. "Aria, what are you doing here? You didn't text me. " She looks at her phone. "You told me not to, I just wanted to know what happened and if Alison said something to you or is it really just me." I rush out.

"What, Aria. What are you talking about? Alison hasn't said anything to me." My shoulders slump. "So how come you don't wanna talk to me anymore?" I ask. Her eyebrows come together in confusion. "What are you talking about, I never said that." She gets up from her bed and stands in front of me. "You texted me not to talk to you anymore and stuff." She shakes her head, no I didn't. I pull out my phone and show her the messages. "I didn't even send these." She grabs her phone and shows that she doesn't have those messages.

"My phone was missing this morning but it showed back up in my room." I look at my phone. "So you don't mean any of this?" She shakes her head. "Of course not, if I'm completely honest you're my best friend here." I smile at her words. "You're definitely my top." I say with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria's POV:

I walk into Noel Kahn's party with my entire friend group -including Spencer- behind me. Mr. DiLaurentis forced Alison to bring Spencer with us. The loud music consumes me and the awful stench of alcohol hits my nostrils.

"Where to first?" I yell over the music to the group. "I don't know but I'm going to go find Caleb." Hanna says before taking off into the party. "Well…" I say before Alison speaks up. "I'm going to go find Noel." She does the same as Hanna and leaves Emily, Spencer and I alone.

"Well I see it's just the three of us." I smile at the two. Emily gives me a smirk as she slowly backs away and heads towards the kitchen. I turn my attention to Spencer, I reach out and grab her hand. "Well you're not gonna leave me too are you?" I see a light blush appear on Spencer's cheeks. "Of course not, what else would I rather do?" I laugh and begin pulling her closer to where everyone was dancing.

I pull Spencer closer to me and I begin dancing. She laughs and covers her mouth with her hand. "What?" I ask. "It's just, I don't dance." She says. "What?" I yell over the music. "I don't dance, I don't know how to." I don't know why I'm surprised. I laugh and grab onto her hips. I use my hands to guide them to the tempo of the music. She wraps her arms around my neck and I can tell she's nervous.

After a few minutes of guided dancing the song changes and we stop. "See, everyone can dance." She laughs, "Okay, so what now?" I look around and take in my surroundings. I see Hanna and a few others in a group. "Let's see what they're up to?" I gesture towards the crowd. Spencer nods and we walk over. I notice that the group pretty much consisted of our main friends Alison, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Noel, his brother Eric and unfortunately Mona.

"Hey Aria." Noel says once he sees me. He walks over and wraps an arm around me. "You-" He looks over at Spencer. "two, wanna join us? We're playing Triple Dog." Hanna chimes in. I shrug and look at Spencer. "If you want to?" "Uh, sure." Spencer says. "How do you play?" 'That's a good question.' I turn to Noel and wait for an explanation. "Wait, let's go upstairs. I blocked it off and it's quieter." He says. We all agree and make our way upstairs.

Once we're in Noel's room he begins telling us the rules. "In triple dog everyone gives a dare and everyone gets a dare and you can't back out of it or you get your head shaved." Spencer looks at me with shock. "Wait," Ali chimes in. "if you don't want to do the dare then you can dare the other person to do it and if they don't do it then they have to shave their heads instead. If they do it you have to shave your head." Alison sits down on the bed. "Wait, shaving your head is nothing for the guys." I say, crossing my arms. Noel lets out a groan as he thinks of a solution. "Okay, you guys can wax our chests or something." "Entire body." Hanna says staring the boys down. Noel and Caleb share a look before giving in. "Alright."

Spencer's POV:

After being forced to put all of the money we had on us in the pile Hanna volunteers to go first. "Umm, Ben. I triple dog dare you to." Hanna looks up at the ceiling in an attempt to think of something. "I triple dog dare you to lick around the entire rim of the downstairs toilet." I cover my mouth by instinct. Ew, I hope I don't get a gross dare like that.

"Oh my god that's sick!" Ben exclaims standing up and backing away from Hanna. "You know how many people have thrown up in that thing tonight alone?" Ben covers his mouth. "You could always dare her back, but ya know, if she does it then you're getting waxed." Alison chuckles. He looks back at Hanna. "Imma take my chances, I dare you to do it. I triple dog dare you to do it." Hanna stands up and lets out a sigh, "Let's go." We all get up and rush behind Hanna.

Once we get to the bathroom we start kicking people out and lock the door once all of us are inside. "Go for it Han." Alison says with a smirk on her face. Hanna looks around the bathroom and grabs the cleaning supplies. "Hey, wait, what?" Ben begins to stutter. "That's cheating!" His face starts to become red. "I mean, it's fair." Noel says. "Yeah, you could've cleansed it if you wanted to." Eric says. Once Hanna sees the toilet as clean enough she closes her eyes and goes to work.

"That's the grossest thing I've ever done in my life." She says with her eyes still closed. She goes to the sink and rinses her mouth out. "That's so gross." I whisper to Aria. "I know, it made me physically cringe." She whispers back. "Okay! So we know who's getting waxed tonight!" Caleb laughs and pats Ben on the back. I see the look of fear consume his face. "Okay, back upstairs or are we gonna keep playing in here?" Noel asks already halfway to the door. "Definitely upstairs."

Once we're upstairs Aria and I sit back down on the bed. "So since Hanna completed the dare she's safe, who's next?" Alison states. "I'll go." Mona says from across the room. 'Hmm she's been quiet all this time, I wonder who she's gonna pick.' Mona walks closer to us, "Aria." I look at Aria and see her bite down on the back of her teeth. "I triple dog dare you to sneak into Ezra's apartment and steal a pair of his boxers." The room went silent with the exception of the music Noel had put on a while ago. All eyes were on Aria's face as it turned a deep red. "Are you okay?"

Aria's POV:

I hate her. I hate her so much. I can feel my blood boiling. I stand up and walk out of the room. I walk into the upstairs bathroom and close and lock the door behind me. "Aria." I hear a voice from the other side. Spencer. Crap I'm supposed to be by her side tonight... But I don't want her to see me like this... Another series of knocks come. "Aria, come on. Please. Open up." I could hear the desperation in her voice. I sigh and unlock the door, letting her in. She closes the door behind herself. "What the hell was that?" She asks me, wiping a single tear that rolled down my face. "It's a long story."

I shrug and walk to the sink. "Well I have all night." Spencer chuckles as she throws her hands out. I let out a long sigh. 'just go for it.' "Ezra is my ex. He cheated on me with Mona and as much as I try to keep away from her she just keeps." I tap myself on the shoulder. "She's just always there. On my back, saying something." Spencer comes up behind me and hugs me.

I turn and bury myself in the taller girl as I begin to cry. "It's just… Really fucking embarrassing to-to get cheated on with someone like that." I say in-between sobs. "Like she's not even pretty and her personality is absolute shit but he chose her over me." Spencer rubs my back. "You're right, she's not even pretty. This Ezra dude is just stupid and blind." I laugh. Spencer and I keep in out embrace until I calm down. "They're together… That's why she can do the dare and I can't." I say as I pull away from Spencer.

A look washes over Spencer. "What are you thinking?" Before she answers there's a series of bangs on the door. "Hey, guys. It's been 10 minutes. Are we going a dare or is Aria getting her head shaved?" I let out a sigh as I move to open the door. "So?" Alison asks as she puts her hand on her hip. "I'm-" "Doing the dare." Spencer cuts me off. I look at her in shock. "Alright, then let's go!" Alison says, walking to the group.

"We can get Ben's waxing kit while we're out." We all walk through the crowd of wild teenagers drinking and to the Kahn's family garage. "I'll drive you anywhere you want." Noel says to Alison followed by a wink. She laughs and takes his keys.

"Boys in one car I'll drive the truck." Alison unlocks the vehicle and gets into the driver's seat. "Shot gun!" Hanna yells, running to the passenger side and getting in. Emily, Spencer and I quickly get in and I lock the door before Mona could open it. "Lock the doors!" I yell quickly and Alison does it. We laugh as she pouts outside of the truck. "Guys in the car." I point to the car next to us. She rolls her eyes and finally gives in, getting into the backseat next to Caleb.

Within minutes we're on the road and I'm directing Alison to Ezra's. We park outside of his apartment. "So I have a plan." We all turn to Hanna. "So you can knock on his door and we can put a plastic bag or something over his head and you can just run in and grab them and get out." She finishes her plan with a straight face. "I can't tell if you're kidding or not." I say, "That's way too dangerous. That would make him call the police or even better it'll kill him." I laugh. "Maybe that's a good idea." Spencer taps my leg, telling me to stop joking.

"Okay, it's late. Ezra's probably asleep so I can just use the spare key under the mat and sneak in and out." I say nervously. "Hopefully it's still there." Spencer grabs my hand in an attempt to calm my rising nerves. "I don't know if I can do this. I haven't been in there in so long. I just don't know." Emily reaches over and puts her hand on my knee, "We'll be there to help you." She smiles. "Thanks."

Put my hand on the door handle and I slowly open the door. I get out of the car and look around at the car filled parking lot. I look inside the parked car next to us and see a smirking Mona. "Um, can someone check her? Make sure she doesn't warn Ezra?" Hanna gets out of the truck, "I got you." She opens the door to smaller car and rips Mona's phone from her hand. "Thanks." Hanna says as she goes through Mona's texts and calls. "Hey! That's mine!" she shouts as she attempts to get her phone back. "All clear, I think I'm gonna keep this until the dare is over." Hanna stuffs Mona's IPhone into her bra.

Mona slouches back into the car with defeat. "Let's go in." Alison says as she walks into the building "Emily, you stay at the elevator so we can make a quick escape." Alison says as we ride up the elevator. "Spencer… you can wait by the door while me and Aria go in." I stop her. "Why are you going in?" Alison gives me the duh look. "Cause I wanna take a look around." I roll my eyes at her. "No, you wait out here. Spencer, will you come in with me?" I ask. "Yeah, sure." She laughs.

We walk to Apartment 3B and I check under the mat. "Bingo." I hold up the spare key. I go to unlock the door but Spencer stops me. "Wait." She whispers and presses her ear to the door. She pulls away. "He's in there. I hear him talking." Panic takes over me. 'I really don't want to shave my head.' "Let's go." Alison grabs my wrist and drags me back to the elevator. "Okay." Spencer begins to pace. "I think I have a plan." We turn our attention to her.

"Wait around the corner for him to come out." Spencer says pointing to the opposite side of the hall. "I'm gonna lure him out and you get in and out and text me when you're done." Before I could say anything Spencer was already walking away. "Go!" she hisses." Alison, Emily and I run over to the other side. I watch Spencer take a few deep breaths and then she knocks on the door.

Spencer's POV:

A few moments pass before the door opens and I'm met with a familiar face. 'Oh, that Ezra.' Looks of confusion wash over both of our faces. "Uh, hi?" he leans against his door frame. "Hi, um I'm not stalking you I just need help." I say awkwardly. He laughs. "Yeah? What do you need this late?" "Um, well I'm apartment sitting for a friend and can't find the laundry room." He stands up straight.

Please buy it. "It's on the basement floor you take the elevator down and take a left- "I cut him off. "I'm sorry, I'm really awful with directions, can you show me?" I beg. He gives me a smile. "Uh, yeah. Let me grab my key." He walks into his apartment and grabs it. He locks up his apartment and then leads me to the elevator. "Where's your laundry?" he asks. "Oh, I didn't wanna lug it around while I look of help." I

lie. Good, he's buying it. We walk into the all white room and I look around. "Thank you so much." I say and he smiles again. "No problem. Anything for a girl as pretty as you."

I freeze in my spot. Gross. I feel my phone vibrate and I look at the message from Aria. **"Done" "Good, meet you outside"** "Again, thanks." Say as I slip past him. We ride back up the elevator together. "Hey, what floor you on?" he asks. "Um, my friend's on the second just I'm going to meet up with a different friend. Bye." I slip out of the elevator and then the building as I make my way to the truck. "Got em!" Aria exclaims holding up Ezra's boxers.

Aria's POV:

"So we walked in and it was just so weird being in there, like I expected." I tell Hanna and Spencer what happened while on our way to the store. "Basically we got in and got out. Your plan worked." I beamed. We come to a stop outside of a Walmart.

We all get out of our vehicles and meet in a group. "I think we should continue the game before we go in." Noel beams. "I'll go." He smiles. "My bro gave me an awesome idea for," he pauses for dramatic effect. "Mona." She rolls her eyes. "What?" "I triple dog dare you to go into the bike section and ride one of the bikes, completely naked. 5 minutes, timed by me and from that section to the food isle and back until your time is up. You stop, you fail." Mona stares daggers into him. "You can always pass it on to me but-" he leans against the car. "You know I'll do just about anything." "Fine." Mona gives in.

I high-five Noel. "Nice one." "No problem, payback's a bitch." He laughs. "Let's go get your punishment." Caleb laughs as he and Hanna walk off with Ben. "Strip bitch." Alison says holding out a hand for her clothes. Mona huffs and takes off her shirt, handing it to Ali. I cover Spencer's eyes and she giggles. "What are you doing?" she asks as she puts her hand over my eyes. "Protecting your innocence, what are you doing?" I laugh. "What I want." I drop my hand and she drops hers. "Go."

Noel says as he starts the timer on his phone. Alison drops Mona's clothes on the ground and steps on them. I laugh as I join her. We stop and Ali picks them back up when she rides back. "How has she not gotten caught yet?" Spencer asks. "I don't know, but she still has another 2 minutes to go." Noel says, looking down at his phone.

The time passes with 30 seconds left when security finally notice Mona. They run after her while she's on the bike. "Let's go!" Eric yells and we all take off. Mona rides beside us. "How much longer?" Noel looks at his phone. "4, 3,2,1" Mona hops off of the bike and grabs her clothes from Alison and attempts to use them to cover herself as she runs. "Go!" I yell as I see Caleb, Ben and Hanna exit the checkout area. They run after us and we leave the building before the guards catch us. We get into our vehicles and drive off. Hanna calls Caleb and we all agree to stop at a 24 hour diner 20 minutes away.

Spencer's POV:

I try to calm myself down as we drive down the street. "Oh my god!" I laugh. "So is this the best night of your life?" Aria asks smirking. "So far." Aria fist pumps the air. "Mission is on the right track." I giggle as I lower her arm. "Calm down you big nerd." We pull into another parking lot and pile out again. "Table for-" Eric stops to count. "10 please." The waitress says sure and directs us to the back and begins pushing tables together.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asks once we all sit down. Once we get our drinks and food we eat and focus back on the game. "My turn." Alison says putting her fork down. "Noel, I triple dog dare you to send a picture of your-" Ali pauses for a second. "Package to everyone in your contacts." Noel laughs. "Is this your way of saying you wanna see my dick?" he asks standing up. "I'd think Miss Alison DiLaurentis would have a better dare than that."

Noel walks to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later. "Got the picture, here." Alison takes the phone and clicked each box as Noel starts talking about other things. "There's like 10 fabreze sprays in the bathroom and it still stinks." "Press send." Alison says, bringing him back to what was happening around him. "Done." Noel says with victory written over his face. "I hope your mom and dad like your picture." Alison laughs. Everyone else's phones ring. So glad I don't have his number. "I don't wanna look." Aria says as she closes her eyes.

Noel's face drops when he realizes that his parents go the pictures. "Fuck." He groans and hits his fist on the table. His brother pats him on the back. "Well… At least you have until they get back from their business trip to prepare." Eric laughs at Noel's discomfort. He slumps back into his chair. "So is it my turn yet?" Eric asks. "Sure, go for it." We encourage him. "Well I'm gonna go easy on my man Caleb here." They do a handshake before Eric continues.

"Inspired by Noel, I triple dog dare you to make fabreze bombs and throw them into the kitchen." "What the hell is a fabreze bomb?" Mona asks. "It's just taping down the handle and throwing them in." Caleb laughs. "Thanks for going easy on me I was kind of scared." Caleb gets up and walks to the front podium the waitress was normally. He grabs the tape and walks back to the table.

"All of you guys go, I'll meet you there. Have the car waiting." We quickly leave the restaurant and wait for Caleb. After a minute I see him come out of the bathroom and tapes each can down at a time. The entire restaurant fills with a smoke and Caleb runs out. He gets into the car and they pull off before the owners can catch up to him. We follow closely behind the guys car until we get back to Noel's now empty house.

"Cops must've came… Umm let's take care of Ben before we finish the game." Noel says with a shrug. Eric and Alison force him to lie down and take off his shirt. Alison lays the first hot strip down across Ben's chest. After a few seconds she rips it off and starts on another. We all join in until his torture is finally over. "I hate you all." He whines. "Awe, you'll get over it." Noel slaps him hard on his stomach and laughs when he winces.

Aria's POV:

Spencer goes to the bathroom and I'm left talking to Emily. "Having fun?" she asks. "Of course." "I think Spencer is too. I think she likes hanging out with us… And I think she likes you." Emily whispers the last part. "And I think you like her too… Are you guys a thing?" Emily asks me. "No, of course not. She's not even into girls… I'm not into girls." 'Now I wouldn't even believe that.' "Okay," Emily stands up. "Go ahead and lie to me." She leaves and walks over to Alison before I could even say anything else.

"What I miss?" Spencer sits next to me. Noel comes into the room with a bottle of vodka and sits across from me and Spencer. The rest of the group joins us and we form a circle. "So…" Emily speaks up. "I wanna go." She glances at me and then Spencer and smirks. "Spencer." She stares her in the eyes. "I triple dog dare you- " "Wait," She's cut off by Hanna. We turn to her. "Alcohol break?" "Yes!" Mona exclaims. "I can't believe we've been sober through this whole game."

Everyone walks over to the messy bar. Noel starts wiping it down. "I'm gonna make my specialty. It's called 'Lights Out'." Noel puts out 12 shot glasses and fills them all. "One." He takes a shot. "Two." He takes another. The rest of us grab our own shots. "On the count of three?" Noel says and we agree. "Spencer, come on." I say once I realize she hadn't grabbed hers yet. "Goody two shoes has probably never drunk before."Mona teases. I roll my eyes at her. "Never mind, you don't have to if you don't want to." 'I'm not gonna pressure her.' "Uh…" We look at her to see her answer. "Sure." She grips the glass and we count to three, downing the drink inside. "More!" Hanna cheers. We all laugh and join in.

Once we're at least buzzed or completely drunk like Hanna we start other games. "Body shots!" Caleb says as Hanna lays on the table. "I gotta go handle some business." I hear Alison say to Emily, excusing herself. I watch as she leaves the room and then turn my attention to the crowd when I hear someone call out Spencer's name. I turn to her with a look of confusion on my face. "I think Spencer should do a body shot!" Hanna says. Of course it was Hanna. Way to make her feel awkward.

"Awe hell yeah! I wanna see that!" Noel encourages her. The group begins to chant Spencer's name and I see the blush wash over her cheeks. The poor girl. "Guys, leave her alone." I begin to defend her again. "I wanna see Aria take it!" Noel says and the other guys agree with him. I let out a groan and turn to Spencer.

"It'd be quick." She lets out a sigh and takes her place on the table. She pulls up her shirt like Hanna did and the group gets ever louder. Damn she has a nice body. Eric pours the alcohol into her bellybutton and creates a trail of salt from above it to the bottom of her bra. Okay, let's put on a show. I think to myself. I hold the lemon in my hand instead of putting it in her mouth like Hanna did and I start at the top of her jeans and trail my tongue upwards. I can hear everyone cheering in the background. I take in the alcohol and then press my tongue back on her stomach, careful to lick all of the salt. I finish, biting into the lemon. I look at Spencer and see her entire face red. "You okay?" I ask, helping her sit up. She nods and clears her throat. That was so hot… and now everything's awkward…

She gets down from the table and moves to sit in the chair by the bar. Emily looks at me with that knowing look and shakes her head before calling attention to the group. "Can we finish the game?" They all agree and we make our ways back to the room. "As I was saying," She stops and looks at Hanna. "Spencer, I triple dog dare you to be locked in the closet with Aria until-" she looks at her phone. "3 am. So that's a good half hour." "What the hell kind of dare is that? That's lamer than the stupid bomb Caleb did." Mona complains. "You're just mad your dare was awful." Hanna says quieting her. "Wait." Aria speaks up. "What about the game?" "Well technically, we can continue without you guys. Caleb still hasn't dared anyone so." Noel stands up and starts shooing us up and into the closet.

"Have fun." I hear Emily say through the door. I try to open the door but they had something against it. "I hate her so much right now." I mutter. "So…" I pull the thin string and the light turn on, illuminating Spencer's face. She's so pretty. I can feel my face turning red.

"So…" I say back. "What is all this about? With Emily and this I mean." Spencer says nervously. "Well…" I turn my head towards the door. I could tell the truth or I could lie. I feel a warm hand grab my face. Spencer forces me to look at her. She raises an eyebrow.

"I asked a question." I internally groan. She's sooo hot. I sigh, "Cause she thinks I like you." Spencer drops her hand. "Thinks huh?" her eyes drop to the ground. Damnit! She's uncomfortable now! I should've lied. Too late now. "Yeah." I lean against the door and can hear the group outside of it laughing.

"She thinks you like me too but I told her you were straight but she still thinks-" Spencer cuts me off. "What? You told her I was straight?" I stand up straight and look Spencer in the eyes. "Yeah, aren't you?" She doesn't say anything. She's gay. Was Emily right? Of course Emily was right, she's always right. "You're not." I say and she finally nods.

"Yep… And you probably hate me now." Her eyes hit the floor. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." She looks up at me. "I actually really like you." I bite the inside of my cheek as I wait for a response. "Really?" This time it's my turn to nod. "I like you too." Spencer laughs. "I guess Emily was right." I agree with her, "Yeah, I'm actually surprised." A moment of silence washes over us and the only thing we can hear is the music and light chatter from our group. Just do it. Ask her out. Do it. I let out a sigh once I gather up enough courage. "Spencer?" she looks me in the eyes. I grab her hands. "Will you go on a date with me?" A smile spreads across her face. 'I'll take that as a yes.' She nods her head.

Spencer's POV:

We sit on the floor across from the door and talk about random stuff. Aria laces her finger with mine and lightly traces my hand with her free one. "How long has it been?" she asks me. I take out my phone. "We have 10 minutes." Aria directs her attention back to our dancing phalanges.

She asked me out so I should be able to suck it up and kiss her. I stare at the short beauty as I build up the courage to kiss her. Do it. Now…. Now… Do it now! I use my spare hand to reach over and grab her chin. I direct her towards me and I close the space between our lips. It was just a peck. A short, brisk peck on the lips and it somehow unleash millions of butterflies in my stomach. We both pull away with smiles plastered on our faces

"That was… awesome." I see a blush appear on Aria's face. She looks back at our hands. Awe, I've never seen her this nervous before. "Can we do it again?" she looks back up at me and I smile, nodding.

Our lips meet again. For a second we just sit there, lips pressed against each other and then she moves them. The taste of alcohol reminds me that she's been drinking a lot but I let our innocent kiss turn into a heated make out session. I bring my hand up to her jaw, deepening the kiss.

Our tongues meet for a second and immediately fight for dominance. Aria lets go of my hand but continues to kiss me. She moves and startles my waist. Wait, I shouldn't do this. She's drunk and I can't afford to get worked up right now... By instinct I move my hands to her hips when I feel hers tangle in my hair.

We break away for air and I attach my lips to her neck. Forget it. She suppresses a groan and slightly pulls at the roots of my hair. I run my hands over her thighs and give them a squeeze before running them back up her torso. I pull away from her neck long enough for our lips to become reunited.

"5!" we pull away and look at each other. "4!" "Time!" Aria says and hops off of my lap. "3!" I scoot away from Aria and attempt to catch my breath. "2!" I look at the door. "1!" The door rips open and we're greeted by the group. "Welcome back!" Noel says reaching out a hand to each of us. He pulls us out. "So what's new?" Aria asks, trying to seem normal.

Aria's POV:

That. Was. So. Hot. I try to clear my head of thoughts of Spencer's lips. "Well, Caleb dared Emily so now it's your guises turns to give dares. Eric and Alison are left but I actually have no idea where Ali is." Hanna says before looking around the room.

As if on cue, Alison waltzes into the room with a smile on her face. "What did I miss?" She asks. "Emily dared Spencer to-" Hanna cuts Mona off. "You didn't miss anything, now it's just them-" she gestures between Spencer and I. "And you and Eric. You two have dares to do." "Bring it on." I hear Eric say and I turn to him with a smirk on my face.

"Eric, I triple dog dare you to let us give you a makeover, dress and all." We all laugh as the confident look on his face changes to fear. "Oh god." He says. "Shit and I can't get out of this since you're a girl." I smile as I push him to sit on the bed. "I'll go get my makeup kit." Hanna says as she leaves the room.

"Me and Emily are going to go look through your mom's closet." Ali says before leaving, arm looped with Emily's. "Why do you all hate me?"he whines. A few minutes pass before Hanna comes back and we get to work on his makeup. I step back as I let Mona and Spencer work on him. "So." Hanna comes up next to me. "What'd you two do in the closet?" She winks at me. Nothing, tell her nothing happened. Stop blushing!

"Are you guys together yet?" My eyes go wide. You don't need them ruining this. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I finally say. "We got put in there and just talked about random stuff." Hanna folds her arms and gives me a look that's screams bullshit. "Aria, listen. If there is someone in your life who cares about you, then I'm happy for you no matter who they are." I said stop blushing! I let out a sigh and look around to check that no one's listening.

"Okay. We kissed but I don't think we're like together… Yet." Hanna starts to squeal, everyone in the room looks at her. "Oh, I thought I saw a rat." She points to the corner. "It was just someone's bag." They go back to what they were doing. "Hanna, you can't tell anyone, especially Alison." She agrees with me seconds before Alison and Emily rejoin us with a bunch of dresses on each of their arms. They both plop them all down on the bed and go to check out the damage on Eric's face. "Awe, you're so pretty bro!" Noel teases.

Eric gives him the finger and then lets Alison work on his face. Hanna leaves my side and is replaced with Spencer. "Why'd you have to pick Eric?" she whines. "Now I'm stuck with Alison and she already hates me and I don't even know what to dare her to do." I laugh and she shoots me a glare. "Okay, okay, calm down." I run my hand down her arm and interlock our fingers. I hear someone clear their throat and look up to see Hanna and Emily staring at us. Shit. I let go of her hand as Emily sends me a knowing smirk. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

I shake my head and avoid further eye contact. "Make her do shots of like, ten different things and make her drink it." I can see the apprehension in her eyes but she quickly agrees. "Done!" Alison says once she finishes with Eric's makeup. "Now, which one?" she gestures to the many dresses on the bed.

"This one." Hanna picks up a slim, black sleeveless dress with diamonds around the neck." "Perfect." She says and then turns to Eric. "Strip." He lets out a groan and removes his shirt. "I'm not putting on a show." He snatches the dress and then tugs it over his head. His wide shoulders stretch the dress but they manage to get it on him.

"Take off the pants!" I call out, amused. "Take 'em off!" everyone begins to chant. He rolls his eyes and lets out another groan as he slips off his jeans and is left in the dress and long black socks. "I hate you all." "But you look so pretty." Mona says as she takes a picture of him. His annoyed expression turns angry as he goes to grab for her phone.

"Hey! No pictures!" he exclaims and manages to get her phone. The rest of us take pictures while he's busy deleting the one off of Mona's phone. "Okay, I'm done." He tries to get the dress off with no success. "Can someone help me with this?"Hanna and Emily step up and help him take off the ruined dress, leaving him in his socks and boxers. "Can we move on now?" We all

calm down and turn to Spencer.

Spencer's POV:

They all turn their attention to me. 'I don't like this.' "What you got for me, sis?" Alison folds her arms across her chest as she waits for me to answer. "Okay," I look over at Aria, remembering the dare that she gave me and then back to Alison. "Alison… I triple dog dare you to take ten different shots of random things I put together." Her permanent smirk drops when she hears my dare.

I'll take the dare if I have to. I'm not getting my head shaved. She shifts to her other foot and mutters a "Fine." We all go into the kitchen and Aria, Hanna and I raid the Kahn's kitchen. Once we have enough ingredients we go to the bar where Noel set up shot glasses.

In the first one I put straight ketchup in the glass, in the second one Aria but tuna fish juice and chocolate sauce in it. Caleb nearly threw up at the smell of it. The third one was prepared by Hanna and she combined orange juice with steak sauce.

We each combined at least one and began chanting for Alison to start. First the ketchup. Second the tuna fish and chocolate, third the orange juice and steak sauce. Pickle juice and milk. Cheese and hot sauce. Wow, she has a strong stomach.

Once she finishes the last one she lays her head on the bar. "I hate you all." They all laugh and shrug it off. She probably means it for me. "Okay, so." We all turn out attention to Noel. "Who won? Who had the best dare?" Mona raises her hand. "Personally-" She is cut off by Hanna. "I vote Aria."

Aria's POV:

They all agree that I'm the winner and go back to the room. Noel hands me the box with the prize money in it. "Holly shit." I say when I'm done counting the money. "I have five hundred and forty eight dollars." Guess who's going on a date. I glance at Spencer for a second and then put the money up.

"Okay, what now?" Hanna asks, growing bored. I look at my phone. Dead. "What time is it?" I ask as I go to put my phone on the charger. "It's 4 and I'm tired." Emily says and hooks her arm around Alison's. "How about we all crash here and go eat later? We're all too drunk to drive anyway." She says and we all agree.

"We call the guest room." Hanna says as she grabs Caleb and rushes out of the room. Alison and Emily are next to leave. "Yeah, Imma go to sleep too." Eric says with a yawn. He leaves the room.

"There's another guest room across the hall." Noel tells us before crashing onto his own bed next to Mona. I roll my eyes at the two. "Let's go over there." I say to Spencer and we walk over. I turn on the light and notice the room hasn't been used by partiers earlier in the night.

I plop down on the bed and look back at Spencer. She stood at the foot of the bed and a blush was prominent on her face. She folded her arms across her chest as she avoided eye contact with me. I bite my lower lip. Just say something. "Uhh, is everything alright?"

She looks at me, her face turning an even deeper red color. "Yeah." She moves over and sits on the bed next to me. "Seems like we're always sharing a bed." She says and I chuckle. "Is that a bad thing?" she shrugs and lies back on the bed. "No." I really wanna cuddle. I feel a blush invade my face at the thought. "So." Spencer looks back at me. "Why is this so awkward?" she chuckles as she buries her face in her hands. "I don't know but… I think we should talk about this tomorrow. When both of our heads are clear and my sleep isn't taking for me." She nods her head and I slip under the blankets. We make eye contact and then I look at the light across the room. She grins and shakes her head as she gets out of bed and turns the light off. "Now," she laughs. "I can't see anything so make sure there's room for me." "Okay." I say. She lays in the spot next to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I really missed this. "Hope you don't mind." She whispers into the darkness. "Of course not." I put my hand over hers to reassure her. "Goodnight Aria." "Goodnight Spencer."


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer's POV:

I wake up and the first thing I notice is the drool everywhere. _This girl._ I think to myself with a smirk on my face. Aria's head rested on my chest and her arm wrapped around my waist. My shirt had risen up in the night and her hand touched the exposed skin. She stirred a little as she snuggled deeper into me. Her hand gripped my side and I had to suppress a shiver as it dragged down my side until it came to an end on my hip.

I closed my eyes as I willed my 'little buddy' to go back to sleep. _Calm down, I'm not ready to tell her about you yet._ I think to myself. I let out a sigh when I feel myself calm down. _Okay, now what time is it?_ I look around the room and fail to find an alarm clock. I move to grab my phone out of my pocket and manage to grab it right as Aria wakes up.

"You're not gonna try to leave me in a panic again are you?" Aria says in a raspy voice. She scoots up and her body pressed firmly into me as she begins placing kisses behind my ear and down to my neck. I instinctively lean my head back, giving her more room to work with. My eyes flutter closed. "Hmmm…" _Did that sound come from me?_ My cheeks heat up.

Although the sound was embarrassing for me it seems Aria really liked it. She smirks into my neck as she gently bites the spot. "Fuck." I mutter and I can feel her smirk again. Her nails trail down my side once until she reaches my butt and grabs it. _Hmm calm down Spence._ I think through closed eyes. _Oh, God._ I let out a groan as I feel my penis harden and push against my compression shorts. _I gotta stop this._ Aria kisses me and I kiss back for a second before pulling away. I can't help but smile. "Someone woke up happy." I tease.

Aria's POV:

I blush as Spencer makes her comment. I had that dream again and couldn't control myself. "Yeah… I had this dream…" I trail off and make a point not to finish my sentence. Spencer turns back with a raised eyebrow. "About?" I wave her off. "It was nothing." She shuffles closer to me and stares into my eyes. "Tell me." I smirk and shake my head. "Maybe later… Maybe after our first date." I pecked Spencer's lips and stand up to stretch. "I bet everyone's up. What time is it?" Spencer searches the bed and then pulls out her cell phone. "11:32." "Yep, everyone'll be up soon. I'm gonna go see." I make my way to the door and walk out, closing it behind me.

Spencer's POV:

The second Aria leaves the room I get up and lock the door. _I gotta be quick._ I unbutton my pants and pull out my member. _God, she gets me so hard._ I close my eyes as I slowly jerk at the pulsating organ in my hand. "Mmmm…" I lean my head against the door and continue a jerking motion. My hand motions up and down my shaft as I imagine the make out session only a few minutes ago. Aria kisses me, her hand raking down my side. I suppress a moan as my speed picks up. She unbuttons my pants and pulls out my cock. I let out a deep breath as I feel myself nearing the edge. She fully grasps it; jerking it as I am now and then she straddles my waist, slowly lowering herself on my member.

"God." I mutter and hot white ropes shoot out and hits the door. I take deep breaths as I begin to calm down. My member softens and I put it back in my pants, careful to put it in so it's well hidden and comfortable. I let out a sigh. _I gotta clean that somehow…_ I look around the room in hopes of finding tissue or a towel or anything that I can clean up my mess with. 'I'm so lucky.' I let out a sigh of relief as I spot a box of tissues on the bedside table. I quickly get rid of the evidence of what had occurred only a minute ago. _Okay._ I double check that everything is in order and little Spence is comfortable before unlocking the door and coming face to face with Hanna. She jumps back, frightened at first but quickly realizes it's only me. A smirk plays on her lip.

"I saw Aria, she looked happy. Did you guys ya know-" Hanna shrugs her eyebrows up and down as laughs. _She's too much._ I can't help but smile at the blonde as I shake my head no. She lets out a sigh as he places her hands on her hips. "Then what did you two do?" _Should I be telling her things?_ I look at the blonde and her face shows that she expects an answer. "Nothing…" I say and she tries to stare me down. It only lasts a few seconds before her hands drop to her sides and she slouches.

"Come on." She whines. "Aria won't give me any details either and come on." She takes a step closer to me and places a hand on my shoulder. She lets out a sigh and then speaks, in a low voice. "Come on Spence – Can I call you Spence?" I nod my head. _I don't like her being this close to me..._ "I knew that you two were a thing all along, I deserve to know what happened last night so… Come on just tell me." "Hanna."

We both turn to see Aria, hands on her hips. Hanna lets go of me. "Ar, hey, find any spare toothbrushes?" Aria rolls her eyes at her blonde best friend and walks up to us. She places a hand on my shoulder and gilds it down until our finger claps together. "Can you please leave Spencer alone? She's not used to your interrogations like the rest of us." Hanna whines." If I had a second longer I swear she would've cracked." Hanna says and my attention snaps from the tingles in my hand to Hanna. "I would not have." I argue but neither seemed to notice. "Come on Spencer. Everyone except Alison is out waiting. We're leaving as soon as she comes out."

Aria's POV:

Spencer and I walk into the living room and see Noel and Eric cleaning as Emily lies out on the couch with an arm draped over her face and Mona in the love seat. "Move." I say as I tap Emily's legs and the two of us sit in the free space after she sits up. "What's taking Ali so long?" I question and Emily shrugs. "She came prepared so she's getting changed and stuff." Emily yawns. "Tied?" She nods her head. Something has to be happening between her and Ali. I grab Emily's legs and lay them across mine and Spencer's laps. "Em," I turn so I'm facing her a little better. "I need you to be honest with me here." I tighten my grip over her legs so she can't get up and leave. "What's going on between you and Ali?" I say in a low enough voice so only Emily and Spencer could hear me. _I really don't need Mona_ _hearing this._

"What? What are you talking about Aria?" Emily sits up a little more. "Come on Em, you can trust us." I try to assure her. Emily's lips press into a thin line. "Not everyone here." She subtly motions to Mona as she scrolls through her phone. "Let's go outside."

As we all walk out the hot summer air hits us. "So, talk." Emily lets out a sigh as she runs her fingers through her long hair. "We hook up sometimes. That's it and no one can know you know, especially Alison." She finally admits. "I won't- we won't say anything." I assure her. "How did this happen?" I ask. She shrugs and bites her lip. "I don't know, it just did. A long time ago and it just lasted."

Spencer's POV:

 _So Alison's gay… Or bi at least… interesting._ My thoughts are interrupted by Noel walking outside. "We're about to go." He says before walking back into the house. "Let's go." Emily says and takes the lead. Aria's hand slips back down to mine and our fingers intertwine. I smile as I look down at her and our hands. I give her a quick kiss before we follow after Emily. "Can we go already." Mona complains. "You can just go." Alison replies in her usual snarky tone.

Aria lets go of my hand as soon as she hears the blonde's voice. "Funny." Mona says in a sarcastic voice. "I try." We walk into the room to see Alison rolling her eyes. "Let's go." She orders and takes a sip of water. Everyone makes their way to the vehicles and we get in the same cars as the night before. "Come the fuck on." Mona yells as she's once again locked out of the truck.

Hanna points to the car parked next to her and she sighs. The pulls the handle and lets out a frustrated grunt when it's locked as well. Everyone bursts into wild fits of laughter as she pouts outside of the car. "Seriously!" she shouts as she folds her arms across her chest. "Well," Alison begins as she starts up the truck. "I'm not taking her." He laughs.

"Hopefully they don't either cause she's a real bitch." _Takes one to know one._ Alison pulls out of the driveway and the boys follow after without Mona. Hanna laughs as she looks out the window. "They left her." She exclaims. Aria and I look back and see her standing in the driveway with shock written all over her body. I can't help but smile as I shake my head. _She does deserve this… Messing with my Aria._ A few minutes pass before we're in the parking lot and being seated at a table.

Spencer's POV:

As I went to sit next to Spencer I was pushed out by Hanna on the end and Emily on the other side. Alison sat next to the swimmer and sent me a glare. Man I wanna punch her right now. I take a seat across from Spencer and between Caleb and Noel. "So what's the plan for today?" Noel questions as he stuffs a piece of pancake in his mouth. "I'm going home after this." Caleb says and Emily nods her head. "Yeah, I'm going home too, my dad's gonna be here at 3." She said with a large grin on her face.

"That's so good Em, tell dad I said hi." Hanna wraps an arm around Emily and pulls her into a side hug. "I can hang out with you until then." Alison says as more of a statement than a question. "Come on." Noel whines. "I need something to do, this might be the last time you guys see me." He covers half of his face with his hand. "Right, I forgot all about the picture." Alison says and we all begin to laugh. "Well I still gotta go home." Emily says as she comes down from her laughing high. "Yeah, and I'm still out."

Noel looks to the rest of us, hoping for someone to make plans with him. "Me and Caleb are going on a date later so don't look at us." Hanna says with a smirk. He looks to Spencer and I. _I really wanna hangout with Spencer, not you._ "I gotta get home." I finally say. "And Spencer is going home too." Alison says before Noel could even think of letting his eyes drift to Spencer.

"I'm sure she has plenty of things to do that doesn't involve hanging out with you… Or anyone else." Her eyes fall on me for a second before dropping to her breakfast.

Spencer's POV:

I walk through the front door and kick off my shoes as I pull out my phone to text Aria. "Spencer? Is that you?" I hear my father's voice. He walks from the next room with a smile on his face. "Remember how I told you about the field hockey team at Hollis?" I nod. "Well, I know the coach and I was able to get you into tryouts." My eyes go wide. _Is this real?_ "Are you serious?" I jump forward and let my arms wrap around him. "Yes, I'm serious. It's on Wednesday." He laughs and hugs me back. "Thank you." I pull away. "Wednesday?" He nods. "I have to go train."

* * *

I could feel the sweat on my body and my shirt stuck to my stomach uncomfortably. My heart raced to the point where it hurt but I keep running. This is my favorite part. The sun rays beat down on me and warmed my body as I continued to run in my shorts and tank top.

My music stops signaling the end of my playlist and the completion of my workout. I stop on the sidewalk and catch my breath. I look at my phone, remembering that I had got a text message and chose to ignore it until the end of my run. **"Hey, wanna come over?"** I smile when I realize it's Aria. **"I would like to but it's getting late and I'd wanna shower before I came over."** A minute passes and she replies. **"I don't mind, I just wanna hang out for a little bit."** She ends her message with a winking face. **"You sure?" "Duh, now get your butt over here."** I look up and notice where I am. _I can run there in like 5 minutes._ I take a deep breath and continue my run to Aria's.

Aria's POV:

I run down the steps when I hear the doorbell ring. "Hey." I say with a smile on my face as I open the door. A sweaty Spencer in a tank top and shorts that show off her long legs is revealed. "Hey." She says out of breath. I internally groan. _How is it possible for someone to be this damn attractive._ "You ran here?" I ask and she quickly nods. "You have any water? I ran out." I let her in the house and I run to the fridge. "How come you decided to go running?" I ask as I hand her the water. She takes a big swig.

"My dad has connections with some people at Hollis and got me in to try out for the field hockey team." She beams. I smile. "Congratulations." I hug her sweaty body and I don't know if I regret it or not. I pull away when I feel the coldness touch my skin. She laughs. "Thanks. I only have three days to prepare since it was last minute and all." She takes another drink of her water. "I hadn't been on a run at all since I moved here. I miss it." "Sports aren't my thing but I think I'll reconsider it if I get to go to your games." She smiles at me. "You wanna run with me tomorrow?" I chuckle.

" _Me?_ Run? You're funny Spence." I laugh as I wrap my arms around her shoulders. "No, I mean it. I could whip you into shape too." I laugh even harder at this. "You? Whip me into shape? I could run circles around you." An amused look plays on her face. "What happened to you and physical activity not working out?" she questions. "No, no. You misunderstood me." I let go of her and take a step back. "Me and physical activity don't work unless it's against you. And in that case, I can beat you." She laughs, "You? Beat me? I don't think you can keep up." She teases as she walks closer to me.

She towers over me and I feel a blush appear on my cheeks. I connect my hand with her stomach as I push her back. "Please, I'll run circles around you." She smirks and shakes her head. "I mean distance not if you could run around me." "Whatever," I roll my eyes. "At least I don't stink." I poke her in her stomach. _Explains why she's so toned._ "Hey now." She points to me. "You told me to come over, I warned you." I grasp her finger and smirk as she fails to pull away. She sighs and gives up. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" I let it go and her hand falls to her side.

"I know, but you love it." I say with a smirk playing on my face. I wrap my arms around her shoulders once again and lean up to kiss her. _Man she's good at this_. Our noises brush as our innocent kiss turns into another, and then another. I let my hand glide up to rest on her jaw as our kiss deepens. She backs me up and my back hits the counter. Spencer lifts me onto the counter and our bodies press flush together. _Really good._ A shiver flows through my body and I feel Spencer smirk. "All good?" She whispers in a teasing voice. I laugh as I roll my eyes. "I'm perfect." She leans in and kisses my neck. "You _are_ perfect." I suppress a moan as my eyes flutter shut.

 _I better stop her before I do some very, very sinful things…_ Spencer sucks on my pulse point and my body instantly tries to get closer to her. _I'll stop her in a minute…_ Her hands land on my thighs, squeezing for a second and then trailing down my legs. She wraps my legs around her back and her mouth meets mine. The sound of the door opening makes Spencer step back.

 _What is she doing here?_ "Mom?" My mother looks up and smiles at me. "Hey sweetie." She turns back to her bag. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She pulls them through the door. "I have a meeting here Monday so I'm staying here. I do still own this house." _Can you just go?_ "Um, hi, we've never met." She says as she notices Spencer.

"Um, hi." _Awe she's nervous._ "This is Spencer, she's my friend. She stopped by during her run." I explain before my mom can ask. "Oh, well I'm Ella." They shake hands. "I'm going to go lay down now." She says before walking off. "I'm sorry my family's always bothering us." I whisper as I lean in and kiss her neck. "Hmm, I better get going." She pulls away and kisses me. "I wanna get back before dark." She kisses me again. "Well…" I grab her chin and guide her to another kiss.

"I could always…" _Kiss._ "Drive you home." I attach my lips to her neck again. _I just can't get enough of her._ "I need to run back." She says and then lets out a sigh as she gives me even more space to kiss. "I'll run with you tomorrow if you stay." _Why did I say that?_ "Deal." She says and kisses my lips. I let my legs wrap around her again and I bring her closer. My phone chimes and Spencer pulls away from my lips. "Ignore it." I whisper as I bring our lips back together. It chimes again.

 _Leave me alone._ Another chime sounds and Spencer pulls away again. I sigh and pull out my phone. "It's my group chat." _I knew it'd be Alison, always a cock block._ "I'm just gonna mute it." I say as I open the notification and wait for the app to load. I swipe the mute button. "Shit." I mutter as I glance at the chat. "What?" Spencer looks at my phone. **"Aria, I see you." – Alison "Don't ignore us lol" – Hanna "Answer my question. Where are you?" – Alison** "She always finds a way to interrupt us." I sigh as I type a reply.

 **"Home." – Aria "We're on our way." – Alison** My eyes go wide as I read the message. I let out a groan and type out a reply. **"Why?" – Aria "Because we want to." – Alison "2 minutes away." Hanna** I show Spencer the messages. "I'm sorry." She shrugs. "It's alright." She kisses me one last time and steps back enough for me to hop off the counter. I walk her to the door and wrap her in a hug. "See you tomorrow for our run." She grins as we pull away.

"Hey, but you barely stayed." I argue. "A deal is a deal."She kisses me again and walks out the door. She sends me a wave before starting a jog down the sidewalk. The girls walk into the house moments later with bags slung over their shoulders. "Why are you guys here?" I ask even though the answer is obvious. "Sleepover!" Hanna says in an excited tone. She holds several DVD's and runs up to my room. "I'll make popcorn." Emily offers as she goes into the kitchen, leaving just Alison and I.

She shifts her weight from one hip to the next. "So, were you all alone?" _What does she know…_ I nod. "Yeah." "Hmmm... Well I just saw Spencer jogging… You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" She raises an eyebrow. _Deny until you die._ I shrug. "I haven't seen her since breakfast." "Of course." She nods her head. "You wouldn't disobey me." She says and then walks into the kitchen. I should punch her. _I should jump on her back and punch her in the head. Or maybe I should grab her by her hair and slam her head into the wall._ "Aria!" Hanna yells from upstairs. _You're saved this time._ I run up to my room.

"Aria, why didn't you tell me your mom was here?" she asks. "She just showed up out of nowhere." I explain. "Well I ran into her when she was leaving the bathroom. She told me you were with Spencer." _Damnit mom._ I feel my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, she was here but then you guys showed up." I sit down on my bed. "What'd you guys do? Make out? Other stuff?" Hanna says with a wink. I roll my eyes. "What happened to your date with Caleb?" She waves me off. "We had to cancel, he got called home. Now, tell me about what happened with Spencer."

"Yeah, tell us what happened with Spencer." Alison stood in the doorway arms crossed with Emily behind her. _Lie._ "Nothing, I was just telling her you saw her running." Alison glares at me and then looks to Hanna. "Yeah, basically. I didn't know if she had any more information… Like why she was running." Alison drops her arms and walks into the room. "Alright. I still want all of you to stay away from her." "Why?" Hanna asks. Alison sits at the head of my bed. "Because I said so that's why. Don't ask me again."


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer's POV:

I'm woken to the chime of my phone. **"Good morning babe ;)"** I smirk as I read the text from Aria. **"Ohh It's babe now?"** I reply. My bottom lip had found its way between my teeth as I grinned at my phone. **"Yess and I said good morning."** I chuckle as I begin typing. **"Lol good morning. Texting me about our run today?"** The reply bubble pops up and I wait for her to send her message. **"lol I so forgot about that…" "Well I'm cashing in :) If it makes you feel better I can jog to you and then you meet me for the second half." "Okayy deal." "I'll be there in like 30 min." "Alright, I'll be waiting."** I get up from my bed and change into workout clothes. Once I'm ready I start my jog to Aria's.

…

Once I make it to Aria's house I slow to a walk. I knock on the door and it only takes a minute for Aria to get to the door. "Hey." She says with a smile and I return it. "Hey, ready?" She holds up a finger. "Hold on, I gotta stretch." A smirk plays on my face as she bends over and leans to her right leg. I chuckle, "As much as I enjoy the view I gotta tell you, It's better for you if you stretch after the run. Aria stands back up. "Oh, I knew that." We share a laugh. "Okay, so we're only going to be out

for 30 minutes. We'll circle around and end back here." Aria nods her head and we both walk onto the sidewalk. "We start off jogging for a minute and then we run for 30 seconds and then back to jogging." Aria looks at me with wide eyes. "If you need a break then tell me and we can do a break workout like jumping jacks or sit ups or something. "I'm going to die aren't I?" She asks in a serious tone and I can't help but laugh.

Aria's POV:

"Fuck, Spencer, I can't." I whine as my jogging turns into a pathetic heavy footed mess. "Come on Aria, you're house is right there." She points as she continues strong. "I can't, just leave me." I gasp out as I slow down even more, almost completely stopping. Spencer laughs as she circles back around and loops our arms together. "Don't stop." How did I get myself into this? I nod my head and we keep moving forward. "We're so close. Come on." Spencer encourages me. Yes! My body sinks to the ground as we make it to the front of my lawn once again. "Damn, I can't believe you made me do that." I say after taking a drink of water. "Hey, you're the one who said you'd do it. Now tell me about the sleepover. When'd they leave?" She says as she sits next to me.

"It was alright once Alison went to sleep." I turn so we're making eye contact. "I nearly jumped on her." Spencer chokes on her water and pulls the bottle away from her lips as she laughs. "Why?" I shake my head as I look down at the grass below me. "She saw you running and-" I shrug. "She was just being a bitch." "I've never seen her when she wasn't being one." Spencer says. "She actually used to be a lot worse… This is nice Alison." I finish off the water bottle and crush it. "At this point I'm only friends with her because of Emily and Hanna." I lean back in the grass and look up at the sky. "Enough about Alison, it seems like she's always the main topic." Spencer joins me on her back.

"Okay, how about we talk about our first official date." Spencer suggests with a smile. "Oh, I have something planned." I assure her. "Something like what?" She turns on her side so she's facing me. "It's a secret." I reply. "You like secrets don't you?" I look to her with a smile and nod. "At least tell me when it is?" "Friday night." I tell her, giving no hints as to what I have planned. "Okay, I'll make sure to keep an open schedule." She sits up and looks at her phone.

"I better get going." Nooo. "Why?" I whine and cling to her torso, keeping her from getting up. "My dad wants to go out for lunch later and I have to get less sweaty and gross before it's time to go." She says with a laugh. She tries to get up and fails with my extra weight on her. "Stay with me, I'm grateful, I don't care if you're sweaty and gross." I feel her laugh vibrate through her body and through mine. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." I let her pry my arms from around her and the top half of my body dramatically lands on the ground where she sat. "Are you coming to support me at my tryouts?" As long as I don't run into Ali… Who am I kidding Ali wouldn't go to her tryouts. I nod my head.

"Wednesday at what time?" I ask. "12." She says and holds a hand out for me. I take it and try to ignore the pain throughout my body. She takes a second to check our surroundings before kissing me. She pulls away and I have to force myself not to yank her back by the shirt and kiss her until all the air left her lungs. "Bye." She says and walks backwards. She sends me a final wave before turning and taking off.

Spencer's POV:

Tryouts came a lot sooner than I wanted and my stomach did flips. Calm down. I will my nerves as I hold onto my stomach. Come on, you're a Hastings… DiLaurentis… Whatever I can do this. I close my eyes and let out a long breath. Let's do this. I come out of the locker room and look to the bleachers. My dad and his wife sat and Jessica waved to me. I send a forced smile her way. Where is Aria? As if right on cue she comes through the gate and sits next to my dad. She gives me two thumbs up. This girl is so amazing. I feel my confidence return as soon as I saw her. I send her a real smile and then join the rest of the girls trying out.

…

My body was covered head to toe with sweat and it was nearly ready to give out. This is what I get for volunteering first for everything. As tryouts came to an end I found myself slumping over to the bleachers where Aria sat. Where's my dad? "Your dad had to leave; I told him I'd take you home." She says as she hands me my water. "Thanks." At least I get some time with Aria. I thought to myself. We hadn't seen each other since our run and I was beginning to miss her. "You were awesome out there." She says as she steps down from the bleachers and gives me a hug. She chuckles as she lets go, "I never learn not to hug you when you're sweaty." I laugh. "I think you subconsciously like it." I tease. We both walk into the locker room. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be out." I tell her as I grab my

things and go into the bathroom.

Aria's POV:

Don't look at her. If you look at her you might kiss her and If you kiss her then you might crash and if you crash then you might kill the both of us and if you kill her… My thoughts go wild as I drive down the street. My hands grip the wheel tightly and I keep my eyes forward. My cheeks heat up as thoughts of Spencer and I's past makeout sessions invade my brain. It's been too long… "So, can you do me a favor?" "Hmm?" Shit, I looked at her. Do NOT kiss her. "Tell me what you have planned

Friday?" I laugh and shake my head. "No Spencer. It's a secret remember?" "Come on." She leans on me as she whines. "Hey, behave." I say as I slap her on the shoulder. "Fine." She says. She grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. Ignore the tingles…

Spencer's POV:

I pull out my phone as it vibrates in my pocket. 'Mom' read in big letters. "Hey mom." I answer. Aria looks over to me and I give her a smile. "What're you doing right now I wanted to talk about Monday." "I'm in the car with a friend. What about Monday?" "Ohh you made a friend what's their name?" I can't help but smile. "Her name's Aria. Now tell me about Monday." "Your doctor's appointment. Your father paid for your plane ticket home for Sunday and you'll be back Tuesday. I just got off the phone with him." How did I forget about that?

"Alright." I say. I really don't feel like talking about this with Aria around. "Okay, see you Sunday. Love you." I quickly hang up the phone. Don't ask me about it. "That was your mom?" Aria asks. I look at her and nod. "You said you were going to see her? Is she coming to Rosewood or are you going home?" Damnit, now she's gonna want to know why. "I'm going home, but I'll be back Tuesday morning." I tell her. " What's the occasion?" There it is. "I have a doctor's appointment." We pull into my driveway. "Text me." I quickly leaned over, giving Aria a kiss before getting out the car. I wave her goodbye before walking into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer's POV:

I wait anxiously, constantly refreshing the email page on my computer screen. A knock on my door prompts me to look up. "Come in." The door opens and my dad looks in. "Do you have it yet?" I shake my head and refresh the page.

He decides to come all the way in and sits on my bed. "I'm sure you made it which is why I made reservations to celebrate tonight at the newest restaurant in town." He says.

 _Shit. Tonight's supposed to be my date with Aria._

"It'll just be us family." He continues to speak as I think of how to get out of the dinner without hurting his feelings or letting on that I'm going out with Aria. _I could say I'm sick… No, it's too late for that._ I refresh the page again. _I could just flat out tell him I don't want to go… No, that'll crush him. We don't do that much together as it is… I guess I have to cancel._ I try to hide the frown that wants to show at the thought.

I refresh the page again and my email updates. "It's here." I say when I read "Hollis Field Hockey Results." I click on it and a list appears. "Finals… Ashley Clark, Victoria Davis…" I look further down the list.

"Spencer DiLaurentis!" I say as s smile forms on my face. I throw myself into a hug with my dad and then pull to grab my phone when we let go. " **I'm on the team!"** I send the message to both Aria and my mom. It only takes seconds for a reply to come from Aria. " **I knew that already ? They'd be crazy not to keep you lol I'll make sure to spoil you 2x as much tonight."** I look up at my dad after I read her message. "I'm proud of you." He says as he stands up. "We can leave for dinner at 7." He says and walks out my room before I can say anything else. I lay on my side and turn my attention back to Aria. " **About tonight…" "lol I'm not telling you where we're going."** I laugh as I shake my head and then prepare my message.

" **I have to cancel. My dad has this last minute dinner I have to go to to celebrate."** I send and then quickly send another message. " **Please don't hate me."** A few minutes pass. _Please don't be mad at me._ As soon as the thoughts pass through my head my phone vibrates again. " **I don't hate you Spence and I guess we can postpone it."** I let out a sigh of relief. " **But you owe me."** I smile as I begin to type back.

Before I can hit send another message comes in. " **Would you be against meeting up after? I have something else we can do in mind."** I delete my previous message and type a new one. " **I don't mind. I could text you when we're about to come home." "Okay, that sounds like a plan."** I get a notification that my mom messaged and I click over to her conversation.

" **That's awesome Spencer. Are you going to celebrate?"** I quickly send a reply, " **Yeah, we're going out to eat."** and switch back over to Aria's tab as she send a message. " **Have a swimsuit ready."** I sit up as I read the message and then look down. _You're doing me more harm than good._ I think as I'm reminded that I'm different than other girls. _I hate lying to her about this stuff._ I think as I try to come up with an excuse. " **I can't swim, I might drown."** I send and hope she'll drop it. _It's a little white lie…_ I still felt the guilt swarming in my stomach. " **Dont worry, I can save you**? **lol plus I can teach you."**

Before I could think of another excuse she sends another text. " **Pretty please Spencer. It'll be sooo much fun."** Attached to the message was a picture of her with her lip poking out." _Who could say no to that face?_ " **I see you play dirty lol I'll find my swimsuit rn."** _I'll just have to wear those swim shorts and keep Little Spence from getting excited…_ Aria sends another message. " **I always play dirty."** Attached to the message was a picture of her smirking. _This is gonna be hard._

My mom sends me a message and I switch back over. " **Are you going out to eat with your dad or your friend?" "My dad and then me and Aria are hanging out after."** I send. " **Okay, be careful Spencer. We don't want her finding out." "Yeah, I know. I gotta go. I need to get ready."** I send and toss my phone back onto my pillow.

* * *

I sit in the back as the four of us drive to the restaurant. Alison sat with her back to the door and glowing phone in her face. I could tell she was texting someone because her screen showed on the window behind her. I squint my eyes. _Is she talking about me?_ I try to get a clear visual on what's she's saying but the messages go by too fast. _She definitely said something about me…_

We pull up to the restaurant and Alison puts her phone up. _What was she saying?_ We're seated only moments after entering the building in a private room. White table cloths clothed the tables and silverware were perfectly arranged. _Wow._ My eyes take in the fanciest restaurant I've ever been in and that was saying something. _I bet it's like a thousand dollars for a one ounce steak._

The adults sit next to each other, leaving two open chairs on the other side for Alison and I. She eyes me for a second and then sits, lips pursed and legs crossed. She leans away from me as she starts to text someone on the other end of her phone. "Alison, for God's sake, please. Put your phone up." Our dad pleads and the blonde rolls her eyes but does as asked.

"May I take your drink order?" We turn to see a waiter as he places our menus down in front of us. "One moment." my father says as he looks at the options. Once all of us ordered drinks the water sent us a nod and left to retrieve them. "So when is your first practice?" Jessica asks. "Next Saturday." I answer. "Well I'm proud of you." she says and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _Why? It's not like I'm your actual child or that you raised me._ I send her a fake smile and then thank the heavens when our drinks get to us.

Dinner passes and Alison's phone vibrates a few times. "Who's texting you?" Our dad asks as he eyes the now visible object. "No one." Alison looks at the phone for the first time since we sat down. "I'll be right back." she says and before anyone can object she's out the room. "I wonder what's gotten into her lately." Jessica says as she shakes her head. "I don't know." He mimics her head motion. "Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Jessica questions openly and my father shrugs his shoulders. "I saw a boy leaving the other day." She begins to describe him. "Long brown hair. He looks like a bad influence." she turns to me. "Do you know anything Spencer?" I raise an eyebrow. _Know something about Alison? No, well except for the Emily thing but I'm sure she'd prefer to keep that a secret…._ I shake my head. "No."

The blonde comes back moments later, a small plastic bag in hand and Alison quickly stuffs it into her handbag. "Can we go?" she snaps and the adults look to each other. They look at the almost empty plates surrounding us and then nod their heads. "Sure." _Alison gets what Alison wants._ I roll my eyes at how they give in to her so quickly. _Well at least I'll get to see Aria sooner._

Aria's POV:

I'm outside Spencer's house only minutes after receiving her text. I pull out my phone. " **I'm outside."** It only takes a minute to see her come out with a bag on her shoulder.

A smile covers my face as I see her in a blue longsleeve shirt and tight black jeans. _She's so beautiful._ I feel my heartbeat speed up as she gets closer to the car and finally gets in.

"Hey." she breaths out in a smile. "Hey, you look beautiful" I say as my eyes flash from hers down to her legs and back up. She laughs and leans over to me, kissing my lips.

"You're gorgeous." We kiss a second and then a third time before I pull away. "I love your kisses and all but that's not exactly what had planned for us… Or maybe that's not _all_ I have planned."

I turn to the road and start the quick drive to the high school.

Spencer's POV:

Aria stops the car in the empty parking lot of a school. "Umm…" I start but Aria stops me. "It's alright, Emily's captain of the swim team and she's allowed in at anytime since she has connections. She let me borrow her key." Aria says and holds it up.

"I don't know how I feel about this." I say and Aria laughs and gets out of the car. She quickly comes onto my side and opens the door. "Trust me would ya Spence?" She pulls me out and I laugh as I stumble out, crashing into her.

She wraps her arms around me and looks up. "Trust me?" I let out a sigh and nod my head. "Good." she leans up and kisses my lips. Aria lets go of me and grabs her bag out of the back seat. "Come on." She holds out her hand and I take it, letting her guide me into the building.

It doesn't take long for us to make it into the locker room. I look around the room until I find a bathroom stall. I quickly go into the stall and change, taking special care to make sure I was adjusted properly in my shorts and then I come out to meet up with Aria.

My eyes instantly goes to her butt. _Damn…_ Aria looks back at me and smirks. "Ready?" She asks in a teasing voice with a raised eyebrow. _This girl…_

Aria's POV:

I can't help but smirk after catching Spencer staring at my butt. "Ready?" I ask and she blushes with a nod. I hand her a towel and we walk out to the pool. "We can start in the shallow end and work our way from there since you can't swim." She nods and follows me to the end.

I let out a squeal as I get into the pool. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." I say as I ease myself in. She laughs. "Hey, don't laugh at me." I say as I grab her hand, pulling her in fully.

"Aria!" she shouts as she comes up from under. I laugh and she splashes me. "That'll teach you to tease me." I say as I splash back. We go back and forth a few times before Spencer comes rushing into me. We both are submerged in water and come up laughing.

We cling to each other for a moment and our laughing dies down as I look back into brown eyes. _God she's so beautiful._ I bite my lip as my hand comes up to move a wet piece of hair stuck to her face. She leans into my hand and I cup her cheek. _If I kiss her I'll probably never stop… I don't want this to be all this relationship is…_

I let my fingers stroke her ear before dropping my hand and pulling away. "Lets do some swimming." I send her a smile before walking around so I'm by her side. "First you have to know how to float."

Spencer's POV:

Ten minutes go by before I'm swimming. "Wow, you're a fast learner Spence. If I didn't know any better I'd say you already knew how to swim." _Shit, she's caught on._ I stop and look towards Aria.

She comes closer to me. "But I know you wouldn't lie to me or anything." her arms wrap around me and hazel look back. "I mean, I've tried before." She raises an eyebrow and lets out a chuckle that I could feel bounce off of me. "You made it sound like you were going to _die_ just by touching the water." I let a smile show. "I might've over exaggerated."

She slowly backs me into the pool wall. "Why Spencer?" Her eyes noticeably travel from my eyes down to my chest and back up. My mouth goes dry. "Is it because you wanted me to teach you?" She raises an eyebrow. Her lips come closer to me and find place on my neck. "Did you want me to _touch_ you?" she squeezes my ass and then kisses my neck again. Her lips trail from my neck to my jaw and my mouth hangs slightly as my eyes flutter shut. Her lips work on the underside of my jaw for a moment before coming to my cheek. My chest heaved and I could feel the excitement course through my body.

 _Fuck._ I hold back a whine. _I'm getting hard._ I squirm, a half attempt at stopping the sweet kisses but it only causes Aria to press into me harder. Our lips come into contact and her hand slips around to my swim shorts. _I have to stop her._ I close my eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I pull away and move her hand away. I watch as she shrinks back. "I'm- I'm sorry Spencer." she blinks as she takes a step back. "I didn't mean to go that far." "It's okay Aria," I try to subtly adjust myself. "I'm just not ready for all _that._ " My cheeks heat up. "The kissings fine." I quickly add as I see the embarrassment show on her face. "Just the extra… I'm not ready." She gives me a nod but doesn't come any closer to me. _Shit I fucked this up._ "Maybe I should get you home?" she says as she floats closer to the latter of the pool. _Yeah, I fucked up._ I don't argue and quickly climb out, finding my towel and wrapping it around my hips before she gets a look at my buldge. We change and I make sure I'm adjusted properly before `stepping out of the bathroom stall. "Ready?" I nod.

Aria's POV:

I try not to let the embarrassment show too much on my face as we make our way back to my car. _I shouldn't've kissed her._ I start the car once we're both sat in our seats. I keep my eyes trained on the road. _I'm so stupid._ My hands grip the wheel. We make it to her house within minutes _._ "Goodnight Spencer." I say, flashing a weak smile and facing forward again. _She's probably never going to talk to me again._ Spencer grabs my hand, pulling it closer to her before lacing our fingers together. "It's alright Aria."

She stares at our joined hands for a second before looking back at me. "Are you busy tomorrow?" _Never._ I shake my head. "Well I heard there's this fair tomorrow. Would you go with me?" _Yes. The answer is always yes._ I let a smile show through and I nod my head. "Good." she leans forward and pecks my lips. "I do need you to drive though, considering my car isn't here in Rosewood." she says and I nod. "That's okay." We kiss again and she opens the door. "I'll text you." "Okay." Spencer climbs out of the car and runs up the her front door. She sends me a wave once she's in the house and I pull off.


	11. Chapter 11

Aria's POV:

I open my eyes to the sound of my phone. _Who's texting me this early?_ I look at the message and immediately a smile spreads across my face. _Of course it's Spencer. Who else would it be?_

" **How do you feel about tonight at 6?"** I sit up on my forearms and quickly type back. " **Sounds great."** Only seconds pass before the text bubble pops up again.

" **Have any other plans for today?"** I think for a moment and then I remember plans made last weekend. " **I think Hanna wanted to meet up for lunch but that's it. You?"**

" **Going for a run soon. Nothing after that."** Another text comes in. " **Can't wait for tonight :)" "Same"**

* * *

We get out of the car and I meet Spencer on her side. My eyes roam over the unfamiliar car that Spencer said her dad got her only hours earlier. _Lucky._ She laces our fingers together and we make our way towards the music. _Last time I was at one of these was when my parents were together._

I look up at the lights. "Wow, the lights are so beautiful." Spencer looks down at me. "You're the most beautiful light here." I roll my eyes at the grin on her face. "God, did you only bring me here to say that?" I joke as I push my side into her.

"Maybe… it's still true though." she says as her laughing dies down. "Let's get our tickets and you can pick the first ride." Spencer says and we make our way to the booth. "Hmm." Spencer looks at the prices and makes her decision once we get to the front. "All access." She says and the man behind the booth nods. "$50" As he pulls out two paper wristbands. "Woah, that's a lot." Spencer only pulls out her wallet and hands the man the money. "This is too much Spencer." She holds out her wrist. "Yours?" the man asks and I give it to him. "I'll pay for snacks okay." I say and she nods.

"Where to first?" she asks and I look around. The first ride I see is a carousel. I nod my head in the direction and we walk over. We both flash our wristbands and get on the ride. "I want to get on that one." I say and dart over to a white horse. Spencer laughs as she runs after me. I slide on and she sits on the horse next to me. "I used to love these as a kid." I say and smile at Spencer. "I've actually never been on one."

My eyes go wide as I look at the older girl. "Really?" she nods. The ride starts and I grip tighter on the pole as the horse goes up. We go around in the circle a few time, letting our inner kid out. "I'm a cowboy Spencer!" I joke as I hold on with one hand and lean back.

The ride stops and Spencer steps off. I look down and notice that my horse was now farther up. _Dammit why am I so short._ Spencer laughs. "Awe you're so tiny." She teases as she comes up and places her hands on my waist. She helps me down and I stumble back into her.

"All good?" She continues to tease me and I roll my eyes. I turn so we're face to face. "No more teasing me." I pout and she only laughs harder. "But you're so cute and tiny and it's fun teasing you." I roll my eyes and move into hug her. My cheek pressed against her chest as I mumble. "Shut up."

"What next?" She asks once we leave the carousel ride. I shrug. "I don't know, it's your turn." She looks around and her eyes settle on the water gun game. "There?" I shank my head as I notice no one else is there. "They won't play unless there's two players who _don't_ know each other."

Spencer smiles and lets go of my hand. "You go and I'll walk by." I smile as I turn from her and walk closer to the game station. I sit in one of the seats. "You need someone else to play." The man says and Spencer walks by. "Hey, you." Spencer looks over to us with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you play a game with this little lady?" He says and doesn't catch my glare. "Me?" She says faking confusion. "Yes." he nods and she comes over to us. "$5 each." _These prices are ridiculous._

We both pull out our money and he takes it. After making a big show out of everything he gives us a countdown. "3… 2… 1!" Water comes out of the gun and I quickly move the gun to the center. I look over to Spencer and see her balloon's almost full already. _Damnit._

I use my leg to push Spencer slightly and she laughs as she regains control of her gun. "Hey, lets play fair." He warns and Spencer only laughs. "It's alright, she can play dirty. I can too." She pushes my stool and my body shifts. I let out a grunt and by the time I'm back on target Spencer's won and they're both laughing.

"We'll you're the winner." He says and points to the row of medium sized prizes. Spencer looks to me. "What should I get?" I look up and look at each. "The owl. Blue." The man nods and pulls it down. "Congrats." He hands it to Spencer and she gives it to me. "Here, cheater." she teases. I roll my eyes but the smile on my face shows that I'm not serious. "Thanks." I take it and Spencer looks up at the guy. "Well bye." she says. _Right, we don't know each other._

Spencer goes one way and I go the other and we cross around, meeting up again. She slips her hand into mine again. "Your turn." "Hmm." I hum as I look around and spot a ferris wheel. I point up and she follows the direction. "No no no no no." she says as she shakes her head. "Why?" I whine. "Cause you're just asking to get stuck at the top of you get on those things." she lets go of my hand and crosses her arms.

"Come on, Spencer what are you-" I let my sentence trail off when I see blonde hair. "Ali's here." Spencer looks over to the blonde walking with Emily. "Let's go." she says and grabs my hand. We quickly duck away from the two. "Please." I beg when I notice we're closer to the ride. Spencer lets out a sigh. "Fine." "Yes." A smile comes over my face and I drag her to the line.

Only a few minutes pass before we're on the ride. Spencer lets out a deep breath and I hold her hand. "Hey, it's alright. People never get stuck on these things in real life." She shakes her head and looks over the edge. "Why do I do these things to myself?" She mutters.

We get to the top and eye over the park. Lights flashed and the music filled the air. I look back at Spencer who was just now starting to relax when the wheel suddenly stops. _I jinxed it._

"Aria." Spencer whines and covers her face with her hands. _She's soo cute._ I struggle to pull her hands from her face and hold them in mine. "Hey, it's okay." she shakes her head and pulls her hands away, burying her face in them. "Distract me." I laugh. "Don't laugh, tell me a story or something."

"Okay, I remember once when I was younger, like seven. I spilled some juice in my dad's car and it was new and we weren't allowed to eat or drink in it so I was like freaking out." I stop so I can remember the story. "So I hid it under one of my toys I left in the car and in the middle of the night I snuck out to clean it." Spencer looks at me and laughs. "That was so stupid. Did you get caught?" I laugh. "No and if you think you have a better story I'd like to hear it."

"I got ran over by a bicycle once." I raise an eyebrow. "Me and my older sister were riding down the road from our house with some of her friends and I like fell and one of the kids behind me like ran over my stomach and kept going." She holds her stomach as she thinks back. "I cried so hard." She then laughs. I join her. "I would too."

"Your turn, what other kind trouble did you get in as a kid?" Spencer was starting to relax again. "Hmm…" My mind searches for another story. "Okay, so me and my brother Mike went to this summer camp and I was young and obsessed with Hello Kitty." Spencer's eyebrows raise as amusement continues to play on her face. She listens on. "I had these flip flops that we're bright pink and girly and had Hello Kitty all over them and one day I had to go to the bathroom and I was running so fast I didn't realize I went into the wrong one. A minute goes by and I'm in a stall and these guys comes in and one sees my shoes and starts talking about them." Spencer laughs and I roll my eyes. "Stop it was traumatizing." I whine and she calms. "Continue." "Well I ended up staying in there for 10 minutes cause I didn't want them to see me coming out. They pretended to leave and caught me when I came out. Long story short, they told on me and I got put out… Not that I really wanted to be there anyway." Spencer's laugh sounds again.

"Okay, I've got a story but this doesn't leave this death trap." Spencer sends me a warning look and I laugh. "I promise." "Okay, well once I was at the park with my mom and I had just made a new friend. I remember that we were playing on the swings and I had to pee but I didn't want to stop playing and then she decided she wanted to play tag and I was just kind of running and-" Spencer uses her hands to motion down, swiping. "Just let it go. I was so embarrassed but I knew it was too late so I just kept running until my mom saw me and grabbed me. She took me home and I never saw that girl again."

"That sucks about the girl." I say and Spencer shrugs. "I don't know, I had just met her that day so it was nothing."

The ride starts back up and she lets out a sigh of relief. "God, I'm never letting you talk me into this again." She says and shakes her head. I hold her hand again. "I'll make it up to you." she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?" My cheeks instantly heat up as inappropriate thoughts fill my brain. _Stop it. You know what happened last time you did that._ "I'll get you cotton candy or something, whatever you want." She just smiles at me and our cart gets to the bottom.

"Another round?" the girl asks and Spencer instantly shakes her head. "No- no- no- no- no. Get me out of here." The girl unlocks our cart and lets us out. "Land, sweet sweet land." Spencer dramatically hugs the ground. I roll my eyes at her and kick her foot. "Come on. Let's go."

Spencer's POV:

Aria buys me cotton candy as promised and we go through the fun house. I wrap an arm around her as we move through the dark area, mirrors that skewed our way and Aria's arm comes around my waist. We take a few steps and almost crash. "Not that way." Aria says accompanied by a laugh. I chuckle as I extend my hand, waving to make sure the direction was safe. "Here."

It takes ten minutes for us to get out and we decide it's time to go. _10:00 already._ We both grab cinnamon sugar pretzels on the way out.

"Thanks for taking me out." Aria beams as I hold open her door for her. "It's no problem." I smile and close the door once she's completely inside the vehicle. I make my way to the other side and step in. "If I'm completely honest I don't want this to end." Aria says with a smile. _Me neither._ I let out a chuckle. "I would love to keep you out longer but I'm leaving tomorrow and I still have to pack." Aria pretends to pout. "Fine."

I chuckle harder at the small brunette and let my right hand fall off the wheel. I grab her hand. "I'll make it up to you when I get back alright." I see a light smirk play on Aria's face through my peripheral.

I stop at Aria's house and our fingers unlace. "Do you _have_ to leave?" Aria turns to me. I nod and then unbuckle my seatbelt. Only seconds pass before I'm on her side and meet the half open door. I help her out. "I had a great time." I say as I look down at her, lips already moving to kiss her. She meets me halfway, lips moving and I unconsciously let my body lean against her, pressing more into the car.

I let out a groan as I pull away, knowing I needed to go before things got too heated. "Bye." I whisper. "Bye. Spencer."


End file.
